Fiesta de Carbon
by Harpi
Summary: La navidad se acerca, una festividad que adagio no tolera, pero que da esperanzas a sonata, las dazzling deberan volver a prepararse para recibirla, mientras mario se embarca en una epica mision de conseguir un regalo para las 3 revoltosas a pocas horas de la nochebuena, aunque por alguna razon el le teme a esta festividad-Advertencia: puede haber de todo
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí señores, un pequeño corto por las fiestas, la 2da parte estará para el 25 o 26 y la tercera cerca de año nuevo

Es necesario leer gloria al rey los primeros 2-3 capítulos para entender un poco la personalidad del oc, aunque tampoco es necesario si quieren leer esta historia corta ñam

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Casa de mario zekeda-7am-sabado**

Aunque una de las fechas más celebrada y amada por muchos humanos y ponis se acercaba (aunque tienen diferentes nombres en cada mundo), esta no parecía llegar en la casa de cierto científico, ni una sola decoración se podía apreciar, y la razón era porque para el dueño de la casa no tenía nada que celebrar, no es que odiara la fecha o cosas así, si no que desde que vivía solo de nuevo no recibía muchas visitas o prefería evitar contacto que lo distrajera de sus inventos, y al parecer iba a evadir la navidad otro año

-(que es ese ruido, parece que una estampida se acercara)-pensaba mario aun medio dormido

Fue en eso que algo le cayó encima a gran velocidad, logrando quitarle el aliento, este miro a su atacante, quería ver la cara del que pudo evadir su seguridad para haberlo lastimado de tal manera

-sonata?

-jefe, se acerca la navidad!-le contesto sonata alegre mientras se acurrucaba encima de el

El amor de sonata podía doler algunas veces…

 _ **Especial deNavidad-1ra parte-Preparaciones**_

 **Cocina- 8am**

Después de un violento y dulce despertar, las dazzling y el dueño de la casa se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente, al aprecer cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que adagio empezó a mirar a sonata, la cual estaba tarareando una canción navideña y usaba un gorrito de navidad, aria vio a adagio, ella no haría la pregunta este año, así que adagio le tocaba de nuevo tener que preguntar

-que crees que haces sonata?-pregunto adagio, ya sabiendo la respuesta

-preparándome para la navidad dagi, casi se me había olvidado, pero gracias a una de las brujas de las rainboom, lo recordé-respondió sonata con tranquilidad

-sonata, ya hemos hablado de esto-le contesto adagio intento hacerla razonar

-pero dagi, esta vez podría suceder!-reclamo sonata en con un tono de suplica

-claro, como los últimos 1000 años?-contesto aria para seguir comiendo su cereal

-esta vez si pasara!-se intentó defender sonata

-esto, me perdí de algo?-pregunto mario ya con curiosidad

-jefe, podemos celebrar la navidad verdad?-pregunto sonata con un tono esperanzador

-no veo problema

-si, gracias jefe!

Sonata de inmediato salió corriendo como si fuera una niña a la cual se le quito un castigo, este no entendía por que tanta emoción, cuando noto la mirada de fastidio que adagio y aria le estaban dando

-y por qué esas caras?-pregunto el

-esta fiesta solo terminara con la tonta llorando de nuevo-respondió aria para seguir desayunando

-y eso?

-zekeda, hay una razón por la que evitamos que sonata celebre esta fecha, además que las festividades humanas suelen ser tontas, existe un motivo mayor

-si empiezas a rimar y te vistes de verde, serás la reencarnación del grinch dazzle- contesto el sin prestarle atención, provocándole que una vena le salga en la frente

-jefe-dijo sonata llegando con su celular en mano- ya llame a alguien que nos ayudara a preparar la casa en poco tiempo

-pero faltan pocos días, quien podría…o no, no la abras llamado a "ella"…

En eso se escuchó un ruido en la ventilación, como si una criatura se moviera a gran velocidad por los muros, mario solo esperaba que fuera un alíen o una criatura demoniaca de otra dimensión, todo eso era mejor que..

-Aquí esta la organizadora de fiestas mas eficaz de toda Equestria, Pinkie pie!-se presentó Pinkie mientras aparecía de cabeza por la ventilación en una explosión de confeti y humo rosa- y no creas lo que dice el tal cheese sandwich, en su barrio siempre hubo una laguna de chicle-le comento a adagio mientras se apoya en su hombro, la cual solo levanto la ceja- bien, lo primero es que adornos tienen a la mano?

Adagio y aria miraron a mario sin cambiar su expresión, este las miro para alzar sus manos en señal de "ni idea", estas volvieron a mirar a Pinkie, la cual parecía querer darle un ataque, una cosa era no celebrar su cumpleaños, pero la navidad? Se contuvo de atacarlo con su bazzoka para grinch, no vaya ser que retractara del permiso que le otorgo a sonata

-bien, nada es imposible estas fechas, solo necesitamos ir al centro comercial y comprar muchos, muchos, muchos adornos!-exclamo Pinkie

Aunque no lo demostraba, Pinkie estaba algo preocupada, ella como organizadora de fiestas, sabe que el tiempo es algo importante, y adornar una casa una noche antes de 25 de diciembre era uno de los retos más difícil que puede haber, pero no se rendiría, cuando sonata le conto que sus amigas y su jefe permitieron celebrar aquella fiesta, ella de inmediato acepto en ayudarla, nadie debía quedarse sin navidad

 **O00o0o0o0**

Un rato después, Pinkie y sonata estaban listas para salir de compras, sonata se alegró al escuchar que adagio y aria la acompañarían, aunque la verdad era que la acompañaban para evitar que ella y la loca fiestera dejaran la casa de rosa total y que solo hubiera tacos de cenar

Mario le entrego una tarjeta con unos fondos lo suficientes para adornar la casa, además que estaba con cláusulas que solo permitían comprar adornos y otras cosas, también le entrego otro tarjeta a adagio, la cual tenía una suma decente para que compraran lo que creyeran necesario, y aunque adagio intento usar su sensualidad con mario para darle una con más fondos, este dijo secamente con no, matando el momento

La sorpresa de adagio y aria fue grande cuando habrían mas acompañantes, afuera de la casa estaba esperando sunset, la cual al verlas saludo con timidez, atrás de ella estaba Applejack, flash sentry y otros dos chicos de la escuela canterlot, adagio camino hacia ellos son su usual sonrisa, seguida por la cara amargada de aria, con una sonata y Pinkie feliz, mario al ver el grupito, no pudo evitar acercarse con los chicos, aprovechando que adagio y sunset estaban frente a frente

Los chicos por su lado no podían estar más felices, estos se componían pro flash sentry, un joven guitarrista, thunderlane, uno de los reemplazos del equipo de futbol de los wonderbolt que tiene cierta fama de pervertido (pero en la adolescencia quien no?) y soarin, uno de los titulares de los wonderbolt, por su lado thunderlance estaba en la gloria, acompañar a tan bellas chicas

-te digo, esto es como un regalo de navidad! No solo Applejack y sunset, si no las dazzling también!- hablo thunderlance a sus amigos emocionado

-no me confiaría de las dazzling, pueden haber perdido su magia, pero ninguna de las tres me da buena espina-comento flash mirando con cautela a adagio, la sensación de no poder controlarse fue terrible, incluso el haberla hecho llorar a ella…

-tranquilo flash, por eso estamos aquí, con nosotros y las chicas no creo que ellas se atrevan hacer algo extraño-agrego soarin de forma tranquila

-además, es mi oportunidad!-exclamo thunderlane- solo imaginen, una cosa lleva a la otra y luego, mi sueño de estar con ambas bellezas se hace realidad!

Una burbuja de sueño apareció arriba de thunderlane, donde el estaba siendo abrazado por Applejack y sunset, no tendría anda de raro, si no fuera porque en su imaginación ambas estaban solo en ropa interior, al menos solo la parte de abajo, mientras los pechos estaban descubiertos

-oye idiota, al menos evitar comentar sobre sunset frente a flash-le regaño soarin

-a cierto, perdón flash, pero sunset de verdad esta buena!-exclamo thunderlane, provocando que soarin solo agachara la cabeza con resignación, lo pervertido nadie se lo quitaría jamás

-descuida, ella y yo terminamos hace tiempo, y dudo que con esos pensamientos tenga una oportunidad-comento flash, conocía a sunset y sabía que thunder no tenía posibilidades si seguía pensando de esa manera, así que por que romperle los sueños?

-aunque en parte thunderlane tiene razón, las dazzling son muy bellas, en especial la de la coletas, si solo no estuviera con esa cara de pocos amigos todo el tiempo-comento soarin mirando a aria

-supongo, de ser así, su líder tiene un no se que me llama la atención-comento flash

-si, a pesar de ser algo plana, tiene una buena figura y despide sensualidad a gritos, tienes buen ojo muchacho-le hablo thunderlance apoyándose en flash mientras se robaba el mentón

-solo mencione que me llama algo la atención, tampoco estoy loco (esa chica es peligrosa, el solo querer acercarse requiere mucha cautela)-pensaba flash

-si, este tipo está esperando que su princesa pony vuelva aparecer-dijo flash con una sonrisa de burla

-deberías pedirle una cita cuando la veas de vuelta, o mejor aún, pídele a sunset que la llame, ella y sunset parecían muy unidas-comento thunderlane como si fuera una gran idea, pero en eso noto que sus amigos lo miraban como si hubiera dicho algo realmente estúpido- que? que dije?

-no se, veamos, pedirle a la ex que le pida a su amiga para que pueda salir con ella, gran idea eh-le respondió soarin con sarcasmo, mientras flash lo miraba de la misma manera

-okok, solo fue una idea, y saben, ahora que me fijo, la otra de ellas no está nada mal todavía, a pesar de parecer una niña, tiene unos senos de infarto!-exclamo thunderlane con una cara pervertida

-al menos tienes la inteligencia de no decirlo en voz alta para que te escuchen-le respondió flash, temerosos de imaginar lo que le harían las chicas si escuchaban la plática que estaban teniendo- y cual seria la mejor forma de….!

En eso, ambos dejaron de hablar, de la nada todo había quedado en silencio, el ruido de los perros, aire, alguno que otro artefacto se habían apagado, sentían el aire pesado, como si estuvieran en la cima de una montaña, su pecho se sentía oprimido y el tiempo parecía moverse lento, entonces escucharon que unos pasos, unos pasos que poco a poco se iban acercando, estos voltearon apenas, permitiendo ver quien se había acercado a ellos

-quisiera hablar con ustedes un momento

Mario había quedado parado frente a los tres jóvenes, estos sintieron que el ambiente se relajó lo suficiente para que se pudieran mover, aun asi la sensación que les faltaba aire no se hiba

-escuchen, se que están en una edad complicada y todo eso, y que se suelen hacer muchas idioteces, yo lo viví también hehe-conto mario rascándose la cabeza con una expresión tranquila- y sería tonto de mi creer que las revoltosas no van a relacionarse con jóvenes de su edad

Los jóvenes solo asintieron sin entender a que iba todo eso, fue entonces que la expresión tranquilidad el profesor se fue, dejando una mirada firme y unos ojos con un brillo filoso, como un depredador en la posición perfecta para dar el golpe falta a su presa

-pero no será excusa pequeños bastardos, quiero que les quede bien claro esto, esas chicas son lo más cercano a una familia, algo que ha iluminado parte de mi vida, y pro consecuente es algo que estoy dispuesto a defender

Flash sintió a que iba la conversación, y intentó adelantarse y decir que no tenían intención (por parte de el y soarin claro esta) de hacer algo indebido, pero la mirada de mario le indico que se callara que aún no terminaba

-he visto chicos como ustedes, "buenos" y que parecía que no harían nada indebido, pero también he visto lo que sucede cuando las hormonas invaden la cabeza, así que seré claro- acercando su rostro al de ellos- _ **Si algo malo les llegara a pasar a una de ellas, por más insignificante que sea, los cazare, los cazare como si de animales se tratasen, y para cuando sus padres se den cuenta que ustedes han desaparecido, ustedes estarán en un lugar donde la muerte se considera un descanso, no crean que digo esto solo para asustarlos, yo he cazado a humanos que consideraban la vida de otros menos que basura, así que eviten ser valientes o rebeldes conmigo**_ , -cambiando su semblante de nuevo a uno tranquilo- espero que hayamos quedado claro

-oigan ustedes tres, están bien?

La voz de Applejack trajo de vuelta a la realidad a los jóvenes, los tres respiraron profundo, sintiendo gran placer para sus pulmones al sentir aire de nuevo

-descuida, solo tenía una charla amistosa con ellos, pásenla bien-hablo mario para volver a la entrada de su caso a paso lento

Cuando el profesor se acercó a las dazzling para decirle algunas cosas, flash pudo ver algo extraño, podía ver una sombra en cada una de las dazzling, la sombra de equino con la mitad inferior de un pez en cada una de ellas, pero la sombra detrás del profesor veía…veía algo mecánico, algo mecánico que respiraba pesadamente…

 **O0o00o0o00o**

-vendremos eso de las 3 de la tarde, así que comeremos afuera, intenta no explotar la casa mientras no estamos-le hablo adagio a mario en un tono familiar

-bien, entonces prepare la cena y buscare algo para mañana, dudo que alcancen a comprar los adornos y la comida a la vez-le dijo mario a adagio en el mismo tono

-asegúrate de traer lo que la nutricionista receto para sonata, no puede andar comiendo tacos todo los días

-pero ella puede hacer un taco de lo que sea

-escuchaste lo que dije?

-bien, traeré lo que la nutricionista receto, pero porque yo también debo sufrir y reducir el consumo de carne?!-se quejo

-porque si te ve comer ella también va a querer, así que vas a tener que "sufrir" con nosotras

Sunset estaba frente a ambos y solo pensaba que parecían una pareja con bastante años de casada, esa forma tan familiar de hablarse y saber lo que diría el otro, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por adagio indicándolo que se apurara o la dejaría, sunset se despidió amablemente de mario y se fue

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

-por alguna razón siento que algo no está bien

Desde que las chicas se fueron, mario sentía que algo no estaba bien, como si olvidara algo importante, pero qué? acepto que sonata celebrara la navidad en su casa, dio el dinero exacto para adornar la casa y que las chicas se dieran algunos gustos (claro, ese dinero era su gratificación por el trabajo realizado de las tres), y el iría por la comida y víveres, nadie buscaba su cabeza, no sentía alguna emoción negativa fuerte en el área, entonces que estaba mal?

-incluso adagio parecía no planear nada maquiavélico hoy, acompaño a sonata porque sabe que motivos, incluso se veía amable cuando le respondió que no quería nada cuando le pregunto que quería que le regalara…

Fue entonces que una alarma sonó en su cabeza, adagio no quería nada….ella no quería nada para navidad…ella no quería nada…

-A MALDICION!

Si, aun alguien tan distraído como el, el que una joven como dazzle le dijera tan tranquila que no quería un regalo, significaba que de verdad esperaba un regalo, una vez un anciano en un restaurante le comenzó hablar de la nada, el no tenía nada que hacer así que lo escucho, llegado un momento le dio sugerencias con las mujeres, y una de esas sugerencias fue que, cuando la mujer dice que no quiere nada, es que quiere algo, las mujeres siempre esperan que el hombre entienda sus sutiles detalles, incluso le conto que la vez que no le regalo a su esposa un regalo en navidad, uff, fue el peor año de su vida, incluso le negó actividad sexual por muchos meses, mario de pensarlo se asustó, tal vez no tenía una vida sexual con adagio, pero si una mujer podia llegar a hacer algo tan cruel, lo que adagio le haría seria 10 veces peor

-no, no solo a ella, necesito un regalo para aria y sonata,, un regalo..un regalo para las tres a unas horas antes de la noche buena…hay madre tierra….

Un de las misiones mas épicas y difíciles se le había presentado, no solo buscar un regalo, sino algo que demostrara que las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que les podría gustar

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-estoy perdido…-pensó mario

 **Continuara…..**

 **Y aquí 1 de 3 partes de este pequeño especial de navidad**

 **Sobre las demás historias, me disculpo, pero tengo tantas cosas encima, eso no significa que no voy abandonarlas ñam**

 **Próxima capitulo: parte 2- la otra cara de la navidad**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuevo a todos los lectores ñam!**

 **Silverwolf850:** el pobre esta condenado, si o si, y thunderlane, uohh, la que le espera al pobre

 **Yabuki:** muchas gracias, la verdad la inspiración anda ocupada con otros y no me apoya. (eso y que juego wow un rato y cuando me fije ya llevo 8 horas jugando o.o)

 **Guest:** una fiesta nada inusual si me lo preguntas

 **Spero Tenebris** : lo de la sombra es un spoiler futuro, si, soy malo hehe

 **Haseo55:** y aquí esta la 2da parte, disfrútalo

 **Leon k53:** la casa es aprueba de incendios desde mario le enseña a sonata ha cocinar, al menos ya puede hervir agua sin invocar a kutulu._.

.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Centro comercial de Equestria-1.25pm**_

-los humanos pueden ser aterradores-comento adagio

-lo sé-respondió sunset en el mismo tono

La navidad suele ser una fecha que aflora los mejores sentimientos de las personas, los adornos vistosos y la aura navideña pone a la mayoría de personas de buen humor, salvo que se ocurra buscar el regalo navideño para tus hijos, novia, esposa, o busques comida ese día, entonces la navidad se vuelve una carnicería donde todos peleando por todo, y eso mismo pasaba en el centro comercial en la área de juguetería, donde la mayoría de padres corrían de un lado a otro buscando juguetes, incluso un sujeto musculoso alzo a dos vendedores porque se rieron de el por preguntar si tenían un muñeco llamado ultraman, para sunset y adagio era nuevo ver tanto salvajismo, los humanos eran criaturas muy extrañas en fechas festivas

-que tal estos? Y estos? Estos combinaran perfecto!-decía Pinkie mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-mira dagi, estos adornos son muy bonitos-decía sonata moviéndose al igual que Pinkie

Ambas se encontraban emocionadas, Pinkie comparando un adorno de otro, mientras sonata tocaba todo lo que brillara, la vendedora intentaba decir que tuvieran cuidado, ya que de la forma que tocaban los adornos delicados, parecía que en cualquier momento romperían algo

-parece que de verdad se divierte-comento sunset intentando dar conversación-

-solamente estamos cumpliendo el capricho de la tonta, tantos colores son un fastidio-refunfuño aria con los brazos cruzados

-dame tu mano-ordeno adagio

Aria miro adagio como si le saliera otra cabeza, su líder tendió su mano, esperando que ella le diera la mano, dudo pro unos segundos, pero le dio la mano

-dagi, debes ver esto!-exclamo sonata acercándose

-será otro momento, pero aria se ira contigo-dijo adagio ofreciendo la mano de aria

-espera, yo no..

-vamos aria!

y aria fue arrastrada de la mano por sonata sin poder resistirse, y las canciones navideñas censuraron todas las groserías que aria estaba diciendo en esos momentos, dejando solo a adagio con una sonrisa

-no entiendo por qué celebrar esta fiesta de carbón-comento adagio

-fiesta de carbón?-pregunto sunset

-si, todos los estúpidos años en este planeta es lo mismo con esta fiesta, no entiendo por qué permito que sonata celebre esto de nuevo-dijo adagio fastidiada para luego empezar a caminar

-espera, no te quedaras?

-el tornado rosa que tienen como amiga y sonata tardaran un rato en elegir, y ya tienen a los burros de carga no?

-hey!-se quejaron flash, soarin y thunderlane

-volveré al rato, y cuidado que sonata te atrape, tiene mucha fuerza cuando se emociona-advirtió adagio para irse por su cuenta

-es demasiado prepotente no?-pregunto soarin

-esperemos que con el tiempo se le pase-comento sunset

-lo dudo-comento flash

-miren, un reno que baila! Mira cabello de tocino, debes ver esto!

Antes que sunset reclamara que no la llamara así, fue tomada de la muñeca para ser arrastrada con suma facilidad a la tienda que vendía peluches navideños bailarines, pero sonata al ver otro de esos renos soltó a sunset, provocando que fuera lanzada contra una pila de muñecos

-señorita, ya está bastante grande, no se recueste en la pila de peluches-le regaño la vendedora

-de acuerdo…-respondió sunset intentando salir de la pila algo fastidiada

.

.

.

.

-(que podría darles esta vez)-pensaba adagio

Adagio se había separado del resto por dos motivos simples, escapar de la emoción inicial de sonata, la cual podía ser muy peligrosa con posibilidades de perder el brazo o al menos terminar con la muñeca fracturada, la cual en media hora se le pasaría un poco, y lo otro era buscarles un regalo a sonata y aria, no sería difícil, si no fuera porque la última vez que les dio un regalo a ambas, estas empezaron a pelear por quien tenía el mejor regalo, terminando con una bola humana-sirena para que aria terminara haciéndole una llave a sonata y esta le pidiera ayuda, definitivo, debía buscar un regalo igual para las tres

-pensando algún plan estúpido para conquistar el mundo dazzle?-dijo una voz detrás de ella en forma de burla

-aún viva maaka? Creí que después de lo que le paso a tu hermano te hubieras decidido a abandonar la ciudad-respondió dazzle con el mismo tono

Detrás de ella estaba karin maaka, una joven de su edad (al menos en apariencia física) de cabello pelirrojo corto, ojos rojos, llevaba su usual traje gótico, su dije dorado y sonreía divertida de verle la cara a la sirena sin voz, sobra decir que una no aguantaba a la otra

-veo que te preocupas por nosotros, es tan tiernooo, me conmueve que la Loli de la ciudad se preocupe por mi-respondió karin con burla

Eso fue un golpe bajo para adagio, karin y algunas alumnas habían descubierto su mayor secreto cuando la escuela hizo su revisión de alumnos mensual, aun así mantuvo la calma, aunque ganas de agarrarla del rostro y azotarla contra el suelo una y otra vez no le faltaban

-de momento no tengo tiempo que perder contigo maaka, por que no vuelves a esa cueva que llamas hogar y comer salchichas hasta reventar, ah cierto, no tienes hogar ya que fue destruido "por accidente", pero descuida, alguien como tu encaja perfecto en algún callejón sucio-dijo adagio "amablemente"

Esta vez fue el turno para karin para enojarse, por la culpa de ellas y las otras estúpidas su casa había sido destruida, ambas se siguieron viendo fijamente, las chispas salían en medio de sus miradas, estas sonrieron y siguieron su camino.

Adagio empezó a pasear tranquila por el centro comercial, nunca está de más darse el tiempo para uno mismo con la tranquilidad que las otras dos no van hacer algunas idiotez por la que tengan que huir (y si pasa, al menos el idiota podía cubrirlas), se dirigió a una tienda de discos, la cual era atendida por vinyl la cual estaba en lo suyo con su mp3, adagio se puso unos audífonos y empezó a escuchar diferentes bandas musicales, el que no pudiera cantar no le había quitado el gusto a la música, estuvo al menos media hora escuchando diferentes bandas hasta que vio la hora, debía encontrar ya un regalo a las dos

-buenas tardes, en que la puedo ay….ah..

-asustada?

Rarity trabaja tiempo parcial en una de las tiendas de ropa de moda, conocida con un buen ojo para ver qué es lo mejor que puede combinar con uno, pero con ver a adagio en su puesto la puso nerviosa, aun si magia las dazzling no podían tomarse a la ligera, en especial su líder

-(tranquila, está sola y no tiene magia, a pesar de lo que paso aquella noche, sigue siendo un cliente), te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto Rarity intento sonar amable

-mhppp, busco un regalo-dijo adagio secamente para empezar a mirar la ropa

-un regalo? Si puedo saber para quien podría sugerirte algo que le quedara divino a quien lo use-dijo Rarity emocionada de poder ayudar

-para dos miembros de mi familia-contesto adagio secamente

\- mhppp ah! IDEAAAA!

De inmediato Rarity corrió a un lado de la tienda para sacar unas prendas y se las entrego adagio para luego indicarle el mostrador, adagio entro y empezó a probarse las prendas sugeridas, una vez puestas se miró al espejo, era un suéter morado con el pecho abierto, una prenda de moda y que se puede usar tanto en invierno como en verano

-te queda divino querida, el color combina contigo y de seguro los otros dos les combinara a tus amigas-dijo Rarity emocionada

-seguro que esto les gustara?-pregunto adagio con dudas

-te lo aseguro querida, les encantara, incluso puedo apostar que llamaras la atención de muchos chicos apenas salgas de aquí con el suéter puesto-dijo Rarity ya con algo de picardía

-aunque ella solo quiere llamar la atención de cierto profesor-contesto una persona que entraba al establecimiento

Radiance light, o mejor conocida como rarisweti era una alumna de la escuela de cristal, su cabello rosado purpura largo, piel de color celeste fuerte y su ojos eran azules, aunque no llevaba su usal uniforme en esos momento, llevaba su broche estrella en su pelo como siempre, su relación con adagio era algo "extraña" por ciertas razones..

-a que te refieres?-pregunto Rarity con dudas

-es mejor que te calles-le amenazo adagio, sabiendo que no es la primera vez que la esa chica se le iba la boca

-no entiendes? Es bastante simple, ella vive con un profesor no?-pregunto rarisweti ya sabiendo al respuesta

-bueno, tengo entendido que si-respondió Rarity sin saber que tenía que ver

-es simple, su profesor es alguien joven aun, el cual no sale con muchas mujeres por lo cual debe haber pasado mucho tiempo solo, entonces llegan 3 bellas jovencitas a las que el ofrece un hogar, una aun es como una niña, la otra es algo amargada, pero la tercera, la tercera emite sensualidad como si fuera algo natural, los días pasan, el la ve caminar por la casa, cada vez en prendas cortas y reveladoras, y ella también lo ve, al principio solo ve un hombre más, pero la preocupación y cariño que el le va dando de forma desinteresada afloja la coraza que cubre su corazón, sus acercamientos se hacen más seguido, los roces entre ambos empiezan a darse, a veces son pequeños segundos, luego estos se alargan, al punto de querer pasar uno con otro dando excusas, sin poder revelar que quieren sentir ambos quieren sentir el calor del otro..

Para ese momento Rarity y adagio habían quedado atrapadas en el relato de rarisweti, Rarity imaginando todo a su modo y adagio, adagio empezaba a darse cuenta que la maldita tenía razón, en que momento la cercanía entre el idiota y ella se había incrementado, la última vez habían pasado la noche viendo la tele en la sala, bueno, el la estuvo viendo, ella solo lo uso como almohada mientras miraba su celular, no se miraron o hablaron en toda la noche, simplemente estuvieron juntos, cubiertos con una frazada, entonces rarisweti siguió su relato

-y una noche, él se cansa de tantos juegos, su corazón y su lujuria ya no resisten más, va en la noche a su cuarto y empieza a acariciar su cuerpo, provocando un cosquilleo en su cuerpo que empieza a provocar que la temperatura en su cuerpo se incremente, entonces despierta y lo ve, y antes que ella diga algo, este la calla pegando los labios con los suyos, ella no se resiste, ella ha esperado eso todo ese tiempo, que el entienda sus señales, puede sentir como el ataca su lengua de forma salvaje mientras las caricias a su cuerpo no se detienen, hasta llegado el momento el beso se detiene, ambos se miran fijamente, no hay palabras, no hay intenciones de fingir que ninguno no quiere eso, la barrera de ambos al fin cede, entonces el la toma en brazos y la lleva a su cuarto, donde la cama es más grande…

En este punto tanto Rarity como adagio estaban con sonrojo en el rostro, la forma que contaba rarisweti la historia las había atrapado totalmente, una nube de pensamiento se dejaba ver arriba de ambas y una escena no aptas para su edad se estaba formando

 _-no por favor-suplicaba adagio de forma no muy convincente_

 _-tranquila, iré despacio-le dijo el de forma suave mientras jugaba con ella_

 _-espera, no es un día seguro, no podemos hacerlo hoy._

 _-descuida, si algo llega a pasar, tomare la responsabilidad mi pequeña sirena_

 _-no espera, yo noo…._

 _Las suplicas de ella son calladas cuando siento "algo" entrar en ella, ella lo sabe, el ira hasta el final con ella sin importar nada, es entonces cuando ella lo rodea con sus brazos y piernas, para evitar cualquier intento de retroceder, al ver esta reacción él le sonríe, sin importar lo que pasara, adagio dazzle seria suya y a la vez él le pertenecería a ella, hasta el final…_

En este punto de su relato, rarisweti había captado la atención de varias personas que pasaban pro hay, todas con un gran sonrojo, Rarity de solo imaginar una alumna y un profesor en un apto tan inmoral y prohibido no pudo soportarlo, un gran chorro de sangre salió de su nariz para quedar inconsciente

Por su lado, adagio tomo los suéteres, los guardo en una bolsa y los puso detrás del mostrador para recogerlos luego, cuando rarisweti volvió al mundo real, podía ver como adagio empezaba acercarse a ella mientras tronaba los nudillos y una aura roja de enojo puro la rodeaba, esta ni tonta se quedó ahí, salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ella, adagio empezó a perseguirla con claras ganas de apretarle el cuello hasta dejarla azul

-VEN ACA, ESTA VEZ SI TE MATO!-rugió adagio

-AUXILIO! ME QUIERE MATAR!-gritaba rarisweti con lágrimas en los ojos, ella no quería morir aun, joven y hermosa

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras, con sonata y las demás, después de caminar de un lado a otro, terminaron comprando muchos adornos navideños, y como era de esperar, los chicos tenían que cargar todo, para eso los había traído, el único alegre por esto era thunderlane, el cual esperaba ansioso una recompensa, y se era del tipo harem mejor aun

-que pasa aria?-pregunto sonata al ver a aria mirar un anuncio en una vitrina fijamente

-gane un play station 5 con 3 juegos totalmente gratis!-leyó sunset

Aria entro al establecimiento sin dudar, ella quería una consola para su cuarto, ya que la que estaba en la sala no le daba la privacidad para jugar a gusto cualquier juego de guerra o gta, ya que sonata siempre quería jugar con ella, cosa que terminaba con ambas jugando super smash Bross lee, en la cual aria siempre ganaba, el establecimiento estaba lleno de videojuegos de diversos tipos, y al fondo había un gran espacio, donde había un cuadrado amarillo dibujado en el suelo, y en su centro un cuadrado rojo dibujado, el cual era muy pequeño, apenas entraría una persona

-bienvenidas señoritas! Acaso vienen a participar en nuestro por la fiestas?-pregunto un señor ya mayor, el cual atendía el negocio, tenía una expresión de una persona seria, de la que se le puede hablar, pero no tomarse confianzas

-en que consiste el evento?-pregunto sonata

-es simple, ven el cuadrado rojo no?-indico el señor, a lo cual todas asintieron- para ganar la consola, solo deben quedar paradas sobre el cuadro rojo cuando el tiempo se termine, que será en 1 hora, está permitido sacar de cualquier forma al que se pare sobre el cuadro rojo, pero solo si están dentro del cuadro amarillo, por lo sí o si deberán entrar a distancia si quieren participar

-parece fácil, no hay nadie parado sobre el cuadro rojo-dijo sonata para empezar acercarse

-niña, hay un razón para que nadie esté en ese cuadrado en estos momentos, no espera!

La advertencia del guardia llego demasiado tarde, sonata entro al cuadrado amarillo, y justo cuando llegaba al rojo, una sombra apareció de la nada a un lado de ella la tomo del brazo y de un movimiento de judo la lanzo por la puerta del local, sonata termino aterrizando un carrito de compras, el cual por el choque empezó a moverse muy rápido, Pinkie de inmediato fue en auxilio de sonata, perdiéndose ambas entre el publico

La atacante no era menos que la sub directora luna, la cual estaba…"diferente", su mirada era afilada, llevaba un casco de guerra con un cuerno y una armadura oscura, incluso sus dientes habían obtenido un filo nada normal como colmillos, esta al verla parecía no reconocerlas, solo les apunto con el dedo y les advirtió

-EL QUE SE ATREVA A ENTRAR AQUÍ SERA ANIQUILADO!-grito la subdirectora para irse donde estaban para probar gratis algunos juegos, sunset y los demás quedaron impactados por la forma en que al subdirectora no solo ataco, si no los amenazo

-les recomiendo que no entren, no terminara bien

-directora celestia!-dijo sunset sorprendida que la directora apareciera en aquel establecimiento

-mi hermana es una fanática de los videojuegos, y cuando supo del concurso, ha permanecido aquí desde que abrieron, al principio había bastantes participantes, pero todos ellos no tuvieron oportunidad si se trata de alejar a luna de sus videojuegos-explico celestia

La directora indico que miraran a la izquierda, los demás miraron, solo para ver una pila de personas, algunos con ropas normales y otros disfrazados de varias cosas, todos ellos apilados, inconscientes al parecer, todos ellos se habían atrevido en enfrentar a luna y acabaron así, lo más listos salieron del lugar prometiendo volver, así había sido todo el día, con luna al acecho de cualquiera que osara quitarle lo que le pertenecía

-bien, eso lo hará divertido-dijo aria con una sonrisa algo tétrica

-espera, no estarás pensando en enfrentar a la sub directora verdad? Lanzo a tu amiga como si no pasara nada!-le advirtió sunset, estaba algo asustada con lo que vio

-si tienes miedo quédate atrás y no estorbes

Aria empezó avanzar al cuadro, la sub directora luna no quitaba la vista de su juego, pero sus músculos estaban tensos y una mirada de enojo se podría apreciar en su rostro, otra que se atrevía a intentar quitarse su bella consola se acercaba, pues bien, la acabaría como los demás

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sonata por su lado, su paseo por el carrito la había llevado a chocar con algunas personas, para terminar aterrizando en un establecimiento de ropas, su aterrizaje fue suave ya que cayó encima de bombón, esta se paró sin prestar atención de quien aplasto para ver las cosas que vendían, entonces lo noto, aquellas ropas eran algo que nunca había visto, todas tenían colores fuertes y suaves, pero eran telas delgadas, ligeras y muy pequeñas, y era normal ya que aterrizo en un establecimiento de lencería y otras ropas muy atrevidas, un mundo nuevo para sonata

-(otra niña curiosa)-pensaba la vendedora

La encargada del local suspiro con cansancio, no era la primera vez que alguna jovencita curiosa entraba al local, "niñas queriendo ser adultas" pensaba, y es que por más bonita que fuera una joven, ninguna tenía el atractivo de una mujer adulta, aunque algunos hombres les gustaban jóvenes, cualquier mujer adulta podía superar eso con creces con las ropas adecuadas, ella miro a sonata de pies a cabeza para luego acercarse

-(un cuerpo muy desarrollado para su edad, pero con un rostro muy inocente, una niña a fin de cuentas)-pensaba la dueña

Justo cuando le iba a pedir amablemente que se retirara, alguien le toco el hombro, con ver quien era, su intento de sacar a sonata paso a segundo plano

-señorita Crysalis, necesita que la ayude en algo?-pregunto con amabilidad la dueña

-ella viene conmigo, no tienes por qué sacarla-le dijo Crysalis mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de sonata

-pero este local no es para niños, lo sabe bien-intento explicar la dueña de forma amable

-lo sé, pero también se que llega el momento que un niño debe crecer y volverse un adulto, así que déjamela a mi, la conozco-dijo Crysalis

Crysalis era una mujer de unos 29 y tantos, de cabellos verdes algo desordenados pero que le quedaba muy bien, atractiva, sensual y peligrosa, trabaja de profesora suplente, o al menos eso era su fachada, ya que su verdadero profesión era algo confidencial, usaba una falda corta oscura que no cubrían sus rodillas, pero si lograba ocultar el arma que llevaba en su muslo, y como es costumbre en el pueblo, si la mujer era peligrosa, entonces debía conocer al profesor zekeda

-señorita crisalis, es bueno volverla a ver-dijo sonata con alegría de ver una cara conocida

-yo tanbien me alegro de verte, aunque no espere en este lugar, pero es perfecto

-y eso?

-sonata, te estas volviendo una jovencita muy hermosa, y es necesario que tengas una guía femenina que te enseñe como ser una adulta, y el primer paso es saber usar ropa de adulta-le explico crisalis

-supongo que esta bien…-decia sonata con algo de dudas

-tranquila, ser adulta no significa que dejes lo que te guste o cambies radicalmente-le dijo crisalis intentando calmar sus nervios, cosa que logro

Para crisalis, sonata era bonita y inocente, si a eso le daba las enseñanzas y encantos que una mujer adulta tenia, y entrenamiento de asesinato/mercenaria, tendría una mujer tanto sexy como peligrosa, eso la emocionaba

 **Continuara…..**

 **Y aquí la 2da parte, la verdad las ideas fueron por si solas, por la que creo que el fic tendrá 4 partes**

 ***Al parecer Crysalis ve en sonata como alguien en quien poner sus ideas y conocimientos, como una hija, o sera que tiene otros planes?**

 ***la sub directora luna adora sus videojuegos, los adora mucho...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Spero tenebris:** acertaste en casi todo, y era normal que mario esperara, queria cuadrar todo en 4 capítulos no mas

 **Guest:** este especial es como al películas de dragon ball Z, es difícil cuadrarla con la serie, pero igual existe

 **Silverwolf850:** la pobre..ya sabras leyendo elcapitulo, solo te dire que rarisweti "murió" de forma valiente, no cualquier fastidia a adagio de esa manera

 **Haseo55:** esto especial si hablamos de forma cronológica, estaría entre los días 12 a 15, después de la noche de walpurgis, y sobre el otro fic, paciencia, y rarisweti es el oc de una dibujante que dibuja bastante bien por paint

 **Leonk53:** capaz luna te mataba, nadie le gana si se trata de sus videojuegos, y lo de sonata y su nueva lencería, tendras que esperar el capitulo final de este especial

.

.

.

.

.

-bien, creo que esto cubre las cosas que se usaran en la cena, esta todo cp?

-si señor, lo que indico la señorita dazzle que buscara esta ya encontrado, asi que ella no lo obligara a dormir en el sillón esta noche

-estoy de acuerdo…espera, que et hace creer que ella puede mandarme al sillón?

-según datos recolectados de algunos libros virtuales, en su relación, su pareja tiene suficiente autoridad para hacer eso, en especial si falla en las cosas que le ordena hacer

-ya veo…espera…..Ella y yo no0 tenemos ningún tipo de Relación! No me hagas formatearte!-le grito mario

El joven se encontraba en el patio de su casa hablando con su visor por el cual cp se comunicaba con el, a un lado había una pila de productos que compro y consiguió para la cena, vegetales, frutas, condimentos, una vaca y un chancho atrapados por una red, cosas básicas

-ahora que la cena está cubierta, toca pensar en los regalos, pero no tengo idea de que regalarles…

-no había pensado en regalarles esos trajes a los que llaman santa erótico?-pregunto cp

-ejem, mejor hare esto solo, nos vemos luego cp-dijo mario para apagar su visor

El joven empezó a caminar sin rumbo, pensando en que regalarles, era raro que el solo pensar en que darles le causara tanto problemas, con el regalo para su alumna no había sido difícil, un gran tomo de conocimientos avanzados de edición limitada sería perfecto para ella, para discord unos pases para la obra cats, ya que aunque el era alguien caótico y burlesco, sabía que disfrutaba las obras musicales, también compro algunas cosas para la madre y padre de celestia, aunque lo adoptaron a la fuerza, la señora fue amable con el

-(veamos, son de mi mundo, son sirenas sin voz, imposible reparar sus collares de momento, apenas estoy tengo uno y no es muy estable, pero también están atrapadas en un cuerpo adolecente, entonces que podría….) ya se!-grito de la nada asustando a la gente alrededor de el

 **O0o0o00o0o0**

Mario fue corriendo o más bien saltando entre edificios, nada difícil con años de entrenamiento y manipulación de la gravedad, cosa que no hacia seguido ya que desfrutaba el caminar, pero ahora el tiempo era limitado, con facilidad llego a un edificio la cual tenían un negocio de joyería, este saludo a la encargada y pidió ver al joyero o más bien "al cara de pulga", la encarga en vez de echarlo por grosero, lo dejo pasar, dentro del establecimiento no era nada fuera de lo común, algunos cuartos y en uno de ellos estaba un anciano con un monóculo, trabajando sobre una mesa, mario toco levemente la pared para llamar su atención, ya que el conocía bien el proceso delicado de los joyeros y no quería arruinar su trabajo

-ah mario, viejo pájaro, que bueno verte vivo aun

-que tal totosai, eres como una pulga, por más que te aplasten jamás te mueres

Ambos se rieron por la forma que se saludaron, eran viejos amigos sin años de verse, mario se sentó en un extremo de la mesa, dio un vistazo a los diversos trabajos en el que el anciano totosai trabajaba, la mayoría era joyería de calidad

-y en que puedo ayudarte viejo buitre-pregunto totosai

-deberías respetar a tus mayores mocoso, pero bueno, si vengo aquí es porque necesito el encargo que te pedí hace 30 años, ya lo tienes no?

-la duda ofende, dame un momento

El anciano rebusco entre sus cosas personales hasta encontrar una caja mediana, la llevo a la mesa y mostro su contenido, el cual eran unos cristales de color verde purpura que parecían "vivos" por la forma que brillaban

-supongo que funcionan no?-pregunto mario

-con uno de ellos pude encargarme de aquel gusano y conseguir material, lo que me da dudas ¿piensas crear una joya?-pregunto totosai con curiosidad

-si, a sucedido una emergencia de navidad, y creo que una joya sería el mejor regalo-respondió mario mientras revisaba los cristales

-ya veo, así que una dama te ha cautivado tanto usaras tus talentos de joyero? Quien es el pisado ahora?-se burló totosai

-Ellas no me han cautivado!-respondió mario avergonzado

-"ellas"? así que con una no te basta? Que ruin eres-se burlo totosai

-cállate vieja pulga, solo hago esto por las fiestas!-grito mario avergonzado para salir, provocándole una risa a su viejo camarada

 **O0o0o0o0o0o0o00o**

 **Centro comercial de Equestria**

-mira mama, ese oso ese mueve gracioso

-si cariño, es gracioso (ojala no este enfermo)

Es normal que algunas jugueterías o negocios tengan a gente disfrazada en la entrada para promocionar sus productos y llamar la atención del público, y una juguetería tenia a alguien disfrazo de un osito de peluche con un moño, todo bien, salvo que el oso está moviéndose de una forma extraña, como si bailara breakdance, cosa que llamaba la atención de muchos

-deja de moverte holy, no me puedo acomodar-pidio incomoda rarisweti

-eso intento, pero el traje es muy pequeño para los dos-dijo holy

-me estas llamando gorda?-le cuestiono enojada

Resulta que rarisweti en su desesperado intento de salvar su vida de la ira de adagio, se oculto dentro de alguien que usaba un disfraz de oso, el cual era holy blade, un estudiante de canterlot que trabaja tiempo parcial para comprar bonito para su madre, pero no espero que rarisweti, la cual había tenido la "dicha" de conocer días atrás cuando en la escuela casi muere cuando als jóvenes se volvieron locas, se metiera en su traje con el adentro, estaban tan incomodos que se movían de forma errática y torpe

-para empezar que estás haciendo aquí? Otra vez molestaste a alguien al intentar emparejar a alguien?-le cuestiono holy

-solo conté la verdad como es. No me pueden culpar por eso-se defendió rarisweti

-dime al menos que no es dazzle a la que intentaste emparejar?

-esto…

-Suspiro- no aprendiste nada cuando casi te vuela la cabeza con el palo de hocky?

-es que es molesto! Ella y el se tratan como una pareja sin serlo, es muy frustrante!

-se llaman modales rarisweti, el que ambos sean amables entre si no los hace una pareja-intento hacerla razonar

-y lo que sucedió cuando hubo la obra? El la abrazo y beso frente a todos!

-solo la abrazo, sobre el beso… no lo se, no pude ver bien desde en angulo y..

La conversación fue interrumpida cuando les quitaron la cabeza de oso, fue entonces que su mirada de ambos se puso azul, su sangre se helo y pensaron que ya no habría mas navidades para ellos, ya que adagio los había encontrado, y su enojo se había incrementado al parecer, rarisweti solo pudo escribir un mensaje rápido en su celular, si iba a morir, no sería en vano

 **O0o0o0o0o0o**

-un mensaje?

Mario estaba en camino a las minas malditas, una zona en los límites de Equestria que en sus años servía como fuente de diversos minerales y carbón, pero luego hubo los rumores que criaturas oscuras y pequeñas se roban las herramientas o destruían el equipo, al principio la compañía que manda a los mineros le dio poca importancia, hasta que pasaron dos cosas, una era un gran gusano que tenía su nido en los pisos profundos, y que uno de esos duendecillos tomara la maquina creadora de túneles, o como se le decía, rsx-0806, la cual era una gran maquina con unas sierras enormes y de 2 pisos de altura, este duendecillo entonces empezó atacar a los mineros, los cuales escaparon de inmediato, para aquel entonces no había forma de detener esa gran máquina, ya se había intentando, pero el rsx-0806 tenía la ventaja de terreno, cuando se le acorralaba, esta golpeaba el techo, provocando derrumbes, pero como estaba ahecha para destruir estructuras sólidas, fácilmente se desenterraba, con el tiempo desistieron de recuperar la mina y solo los locos intentarían entrar

Cuando estaba frente a la mina, recibió un mensaje, al leerlo solo le salieron varias venas de enojo en la cabeza

 _ **De rarisweti:**_

 _ **Señor zekeda, temo decir que estoy viendo la muerte a los ojos y dudo poder escapar, así que en mi último aliento le pido….DEJE DE SER UN MALDITO COBARDE Y DIGALE QUE LA AMA! Y no se haga el desentendido conmigo que sabe bien a quien me refiero!**_

Mario solo cerro su celular, aquella chica si que podía ser muy presionante, pero que tenía los humanos hoy con creer que el sentía algo por alguna de las revoltosas? Apenas se conocían a lo mucho 2 meses! Bueno, el las conoció de antes, pero recién hablaron hace 2 meses, así que la posibilidad que una de ellas le gustara a él y que él le gustara una de ellas era absurdo, que seguía luego, que confesara gritando que amaba a las 3? Tonterías…

-veamos, totosai dijo que algunos vándalos se escondían en la mina, pero yo no veo nada-se dijo a si mismo el profesor

-vaya vaya, mira quien tenemos aquí-sono una voz

-si es nuestro querido profesor, y al parecer esta muy lejos de su hogar-sono otra voz

-deberías mostrarle la "salida" no creen?-sono otra voz

-(rayos, no entendí nada, se están preocupando por mi o quieren sonar sarcásticos?-se preguntaba mario)

De diversos huecos de la mina salían jóvenes, de unos 15-16 años al menos, aunque algunos eran grandes y otros pequeños, todos tenían la misma cara de perro, y los tubos y pedazos de madera que llevaban entre manos le hizo pensar que no venían con buenas intenciones

-(en las películas para ganar el respeto de una pandilla se debe vencer al líder, pero todos tienen la misma cara de perro..)-pensaba mario

-siente el poder de los diamond dog!-gritaron todos para írsele encima

10 segundos después…..

-ALTO ALTO, nos rendimos, solo no nos haga más daño!-gritaron los "lideres"

-pero si apenas empezaba…

El profesor simplemente dado un puñetazo al primero que se le acerco, pero como todos saltaron en una forma lineal, al darle a uno en el rostro, lo arrastro y le dio a otro, y a otro y así sucesivamente hasta de un golpe haber lanzado a todos de cabeza contra los muros, los pobres que quedaron conscientes tenían chichones en la cabeza empezaron a suplicar que ya no los lastimaran

.

.

.

.

-es por aquí maestro-comento fido

-asi que esta es la entrada al 2do piso, bueno, entrare-dijo mario viendo unas escaleras en malas condiciones

-seguro? Ninguno se atreve a bajar por las extrañas criaturas que viven ahí, por su culpa fastidian nuestro negocio-explico spot

-descuiden, y por cierto, porque tienen basura apestosa en la entrada con barro y trajes de los 60?-pregunto mario ya que la entrada a la mina tenía todo eso

-son amuletos para alejar el mal-explico fido con algo de temor

-el mal?

-si, el mal tiene forma hermosa pero una voz y carácter horribles! De solo recordar aquella voz chillona me da ganas de arrancarme las orejas!-comento fido, no es que detestaran a Rarity, pero preferían no tenerla en la mina, la cual era su lugar favorito

-bueno, ya me las arreglare, pórtense bien o volveré-dijo mario mirándolos fijamente, si algo no aguantaba eran los vándalos

 **O00o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Centro comercial Equestria**

 **Tienda de videojuegos**

-ahhhhhh!-grito aria para aterrizar de trasero duramente

-sub directora por favor parece, acaso no me reconoce?-suplico sunset

-sunset no lo hagas, ya no es más la directora luna, es otra cosa!-grito Applejack en un intento de derribar a la subdirectora

Una batalla brutal se daba en la tienda de videojuegos, aria sido la primera en entrar al cuadrado amarillo y atacado a la subdirectora, pero esta se movió ágilmente a un lado, esquivando para rápidamente tomarla del cuello de su ropa y la empujo, haciéndola salir del cuadrado y de paso hacerla caer, pero aria se rehusaba a rendirse y perder Su consola, esta volvió a ir contra luna, intento golpearte, pero esta de un movimiento tomo su brazo para torcerlo a su espalda, para luego tomar del hombro con su brazo libre, la levanto y estaba pro azotarla contra el suelo de cabeza, cuando el dueño del lugar le recordó que si lastimaba gravemente a alguien seria descalificada, luna o más bien nightmare moon la lanzo fuera del establecimiento, haciendo que aterrizara de trasero, en eso sunset intento aprovechar en entrar al cuadrado rojo, pero nightmare moon la vio, de un movimiento rápido la alzo de sus ropas, Applejack intento ayudar, pero la subdirectora con su otra mano atrapo a appplejack y la levanto también

-creen que podrán ganarme a mi mocosas? No pueden contra la noche eterna!-les dijo nightmare moon

La subdirectora entonces las movió a un lado y de un movimiento azoto a ambas contra si mismas justo en la cabeza, para luego soltarlas, Applejack le dolió la frente y sunset había perdido totalmente la conciencia

-¿que pasa mocosos? Acaso no quieren intentar enfrentarme? O dejaran que sus amigas peleen solas?-dijo nightmare moon a los chicos en un intento de provocarlos

-ya veras, nosotros...

-tú se de utilidad y ven

Aria había tomado a flash y a thunderlane de las ropas y los lanzo contra la subdirectora, el que thunderlane al ver a donde se dirigiría pusiera sus manos adelante como si quisiera tocar algunas cosas redondas fue la razón por que la que nightmare mono de un doble puñetazo a sus rostros los detuviera, cosa que aprovecho aria para usar a soarin de apoyo para saltar y logro atrapar la cabeza de la sub directora con las piernas, para luego dar un giro, hacerla caer y aterrizar con el rostro en el suelo, aria había usado un movimiento de lucha, el mismo que uso con mario cuando este le sorprendió viendo porno casero

Pero eso no basto para hacer caer a la sub directora, antes que aria se levantara, nightmare mono se levantó con fuerza, alzando a aria, esta se sujetó por inercia de su espalda, cosa que provoco una sonrisa en la sub directora, esta dio un gran salto, provocando que aria golpeara el techo de la tienda con la espalda, esto dejo a aria al borde de la inconciencia, esta estaba cayendo al suelo, pero nightmare moon la atrapo de sus ropas, giro en su lugar para tomar impulsar y finalmente la lanzo contra una Applejack que apenas se levantaba, logrando arrastrar a ambas fuera de la tienda, ambas estaban por levantarse cuando una sunset inconsciente les cayó encima, dejando a las 3 con espirales en los ojos

-supongo que viendo al situación y el tiempo, declaro a luna la ganadora!-anuncio el dueño del local

-SIII, LA NOCHE ETERNA REINARA EQUESTRIA!-grito nightmare moon

-luna, el que juegues darkness no significaba que tengas que estar diciendo esas cosas-le regaño celestia

-vamos hermana, déjame disfrutar este momento, es el mejor de toda mi vida!

-ejem…

-claro, sin contar las veces que me has ayudado hehe-respondio rápido luna viendo como su hermana la miraba

Ambas hermanas salieron del lugar, la directora celestia sintió pena por los pobres, pero al menos no eran heridas serias, mientras luna estaba feliz de la vida con su nueva consola, la cual abrazaba con cariño, mientras llevaba una sonrisa que posiblemente nadie podría quitársela

-y ahora que hago yo?-se preguntaba soarin al ver a sus amigos y amigas inconscientes-supongo que ire por pie

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-ME LLEVA!

Mario en esos momentos se preguntaba por qué arriesgaba la vida por un trio de mocosas que apenas conocía 2 meses? Está bien que le hicieran compañía y todo eso, pero arriesgar la vida como ahora no tenía sentido, es como el mundo conspirara para que se acercara a ella, y con un demonio, no lo aceptaba

En esos momento corría por pasillos de la mina, mientras ruidos de metal sea cercaban a él, una gigantesca maquina con 2 cierras enormes estaba siguiéndoles los talones, el rsx-0806 era real, demasiado real y peligroso, y el no poder usar la gravedad ya que podría hacer que la mina se fuera abajo lo ponía en aprieto

La gigantesca maquina no solo era rápida, si no que absorbía el carbón del ambiente, por lo cual no se quedaba sin energía, se podía ver una duendecillo negro en la cima de la máquina, estaba controlando el aparató mientras se reía al ver al "humano" correr", fue entonces que mario se detuvo en una curva muy cerrada, el duendecillo al ver a su presa paralizada, acelero su movimiento con las sierras adelante, mario en el momento preciso salto a la derecha, provocando que la maquina colisionara con la pared y parte del techo se le fuera encima, logrando enterrar vivo aquella máquina infernal, este se limpió el polvo para disponerse a irse, cuando un ruido lo alerto

-no puede ser!

Las sierras que salieron del suelo afirmaban su temor, el rsx-0806 salió de los escombros como si nada le hubiera pasado, la persecución se volvió a dar, mario corrió hasta ver un hueco con una soga, la entrada al tercer nivel, de una barrida logro caer a tiempo, ya que la maquina endemoniada casi le atraviesa el cuerpo con su gran cierra, pero al ver a su presa desaparecer, volvió a caminar por la mina

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Centro comercial Equestria**

 **Tienda de lencería**

-y cómo te sientes?-pregunto Crysalis

-no lo se, creo que el anterior me quedaba mejor-dijo celestia con pena y un rubor en sus mejillas

Ambas llevaban un buen rato intentando encontrar algo que combinara con sonata, Crysalis dudaba que podía quedarle bien, el negro de momento no le quedaba ya que ella aun no tenia esa picardía necesaria, por lo que probaron diferentes cosas, Crysalis le llevaba las prendas y sonata se las probaba en el mostrador, cuando estaba lista Crysalis la observaba, tomaba una foto con su cámara y se la mostraba para que viera como le quedaba, las de 2 piezas no le gustaba, pero si las que tenían una tela delgada ligera, después de un rato de probar, tomar fotos y una que otra posición muy picosa, encontraron algo que según Crysalis era perfecto para ella,

El conjunto era lencería blanca, con cosidas celestes blanquecinas, llevaba una tela delgada semitransparente que cubrían parte de las piernas y hombros, dando un toque algo holgado, pero no demasiado, Crysalis también soltó su cabello y lo arreglo un poco, el resultado? 100% de posibilidades que si algún hombre la mirara, perderían la respiración y se tropezarían contra el muro por quedándose viendo, aunque mejor no probarlo, no vaya a pasar que alguien perdiera el control, cuando salió del mostrador, muchas mujeres del lugar se habían quedado sorprendidas, sonata tenía cierto encanto de inocencia y dulzura que podría ser una gran modelo, pero la mirada de Crysalis les dio a entender que ella estaba a cargo de ella

Sonata por su lado estaba sorprendida, cuantas veces se había mirado al espejo para arreglarse, peinarse, pero ahora era primera que se miraba y no estaba aquella "niña" con la que aria y adagio trataban y cuidaban, siempre dependía de adagio, siempre la trataban como fuera a romper algo con solo tocarlo, como si fuera incapaz de algo, como una niña, al punto que ella misma lo había creído, pero ahora no estaba aquella "niña" que siempre fue, sino una joven, casi adulta ya que en un año para su raza seria considerada adulta (a pesar que en el mundo humano este atrapada en un cuerpo de 14), toco el espejo creyendo que era algúna clase de truco, pero no lo era

Crysalis sonrió, el que gracias a ella sonata se diera cuenta que ya es casi una adulta la hacía sentir bien, para su mala suerte recibió una llamada urgente, por lo que le dijo a sonata que la próxima vez hablarían con más tiempo, ella estuvo de acuerdo, se volvió a cambiar y Crysalis como regalo de navidad adelantado le compro la lencería que más le gusto, pero también le sugirió que no se apresurara en usarla ya que a los hombres se les debe hacer esperar para que sepan apreciar, ella no tenia idea de que quiso decir salvo un gracias, tomo su regalo y se dispuso a buscar a las demás

.

.

.

.

.

-bombom, no te parece un lugar raro para dejar un oso?

-algo, pero le da un buen toque navideño al árbol, lo hace ver más grande, no crees lyra?

-si, y si hay algo misterioso en el muñeco? Capaz hay ponis de otra dimensión en el! Debo revisar-dijo lyra acercándose al oso

-ni creas-atrapándola del cuello de su ropa- tengo que llevar esto a mi casa y prometí que TU llegarías a tiempo, asi que andando!-ordeno bombón mientras arrastraba a lyra

-solo déjame revisar!-suplicaba ella

EN un centro comercial tan grande como Equestria, era normal tener en su centro un gran árbol navideño, y en su tallo alguien había dejado un gran oso de peluche, el cual a veces parecía agitarse, la razón era porque dentro estaba holy blade y rarisweti, ambos atados y amordazados por adagio, la cual los dejo cerca al árbol y le puso un letrero de "no tocar", claro, ambos estaban bien dormidos por la paliza que les dio, ya con sus ganas de matar calmadas, adagio se dirigio al puesto de la modista, la cual estaba echada en un sillón aun inconsciente, siendo atendida por su pequeña hermana, adagio le pago por las ropas a sweetie bell para dirigirse en busca de las demás

 **O0o0o0o00oo0o0o0**

-odio esto…

El joven se encontraba lastimado y lleno de tierra, cuando bajo al tercer piso ya sabía con que se encontraría, en el fondo de la mina habitaba una especie de gusano gigantesco con colmillos, esta criatura se alimentaba de carbón, pero la baba que dejaba salir de su boca era un extraño acelerante, cuando esta baba tocaba el carbón, aceleraba su proceso, volviéndolo diamantes instantáneos, el problema era que el gusano no comía diamantes, así que para destruirlos usaba sus colmillos, los cuales con el tiempo se habían vuelto diamantes, si algún humano mirara el nido de la criatura, solo vería signos de dinero, esta estaba llena de diamantes y carbón

Mario había bajado por esa misma razón, el diamante no solo era un mineral muy duro, si no que era muy valioso y perfecto para joyería con o sin magia, y necesitaba algo puro para lo que planeaba, pero enfrentar al gusano no era fácil, el no poder usar gravedad por temor a provocar un derrumbe, y que casi nula exposición a elementos naturales lo cansaban rápido, en un mal movimiento el gusano le había dado un coletazo, la cual también estaba reforzada de diamante, apenas logro cubrir su cabeza, pero su cuerpo fue azotado con fuerza, este cayo al suelo y apenas rodo a un lado para evitar ser atravesado por las tenazas del gran gusano

-bien gusano, tu lo pediste, ya suficiente tengo con que media población femenina quiera mi cabeza! –Respirando con pesadez-

Salto a un lado para evitar el azote del gusano, quedando en la pared colgando, activo el brazalete que siempre llevaba, entonces el metal empezaba a expandirse en su cuerpo, yendo desde su brazo muñeca a su brazo y avanzaba por el pecho, a la vez que esquivaba al gusano, cuando parte del metal cubrió sus brazos, este los juntos, al separarlos una hacha hecha totalmente de acero se dejo ver, tenía solo un lado afilado, el gusano alzo su cuerpo parar girar sobre si mismo, el movimiento le permitió golpear las paredes con su cola, provocando que parte del techo empezara a caerse, mario empezó a esquivar o usar su arma para romper los escombros grandes, pero entonces el gusano empezó a escupir, como parte del techo había carbón, estos se volvieron diamantes, obligándolos a esquivarlos, fue entonces que una roca le cayó encima, logrando hacerlo caer al suelo

-(jadeando) bien..cuando la naturaleza suelo fallar, cuando la magia suele fallar, el humano dependió de las máquinas para sobrevivir…-el metal empezaba alcanzar su rostro- tu vas a ser el primero que probar la inmaterial axe!

Tomo uno de lso cristales que su viejo colega le dio y lo puso en una pequeña ranura del hacha, entonces el filo del hacha empezó a tomar un color blanco extraño, mario se levantó con fuerza, quitándose la roca, empuño el arma con fuerza y emitió un rugido como el de un relincho

 **O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o**

 **Centro comercial Equestria**

-y a ustedes que les paso?

-No preguntes

Adagio había logrado encontrar a sonata y juntas buscaron a aria y las demás mulas de carga, luego Pinkie las encontró y les indico donde estaban los demás, aria, sunset, Applejack y los chicos estaban sentados cerca a la fuente totalmente agotados, como si hubieran vuelto a participar en una competencia por aquel bebe mafioso, viendo el estado de todos, adagio indico que lo mejor era almorzar, ganándose un "si" desanimado

.

.

.

-pero por qué dagi!-se quejó sonata

-porque si sonata, sabes bien lo que dijo al nutricionista, solo tacos 1 vez a la semana hasta que baje tu colesterol-explico adagio-asi que andando, cancele la orden de 50 tacos para la mesa 2

-como diga señorita-contesto el joven que atendía- (y que hago yo con 50 tacos para llevar?)-

Adagio llevo una charola con diversas comidas rápidas, todos excepto tacos, para desgracia de sonata, pero apenas vio el helado se olvidó en algo de su dolor y empezó a disfrutar, al igual que pinkie

Fue entonces que un silencio incomodo se dio, por un lado estaban adagio y aria comiendo mientras observaban a sus acompañantes, los cuales también estaban aún tensos, Applejack, flash y sunset, ya que thunderlane y soarin al ver comida se olvidaron de todo

-y que faltaría ahora pinkie?-pregunto sunset para romper la atmosfera incomoda

-solo necesitamos luces de colores y un árbol, pero revisare la lista por si las dudas-respondió Pinkie para sacar una lista, la cual al dejarla caer se alargó y alargo hasta salir de la tienda

-no recuerdo que hubieras comprado tantas cosas-comento flash mientras revisaba al lista

-eso es porque lo demás está guardado, en cuanto terminemos nso darán TODO lo que hemos comprado, por suerte son hombres fuertes y no tendrán problema en cargar todo-dijo Pinkie para volver a comer

-tal vez para eso también en eso es inútil, como tocar la guitarra-dijo aria con su usual burla con un toque de veneno

-porque no repites eso más fuerte si tienes el valor-le reto flash

-calma chicos, no es el momento de pelear-intento calmar sunset al situación

-ya para aria, aún tenemos que llevar las cosas a la casa, al menos que quieras tu cargarlas-le dijo adagio sin dejar de prestar atención a su comida

-por cierto dagi, no estamos olvidándonos de algo?-pregunto sonata

-capaz tu cerebro olvidaste como atarte los pasadores-le respondió aria en forma de burla

-para tu información llevo botas, asi que no tengo los pasadores desatados-contesto sonata sintiendo que esta vez gano

-esas botas también llevan pasadoras, tonta

-siempre tienes que ser tan grosera?-pregunto flash

-te importa acaso?-le respondió aria

-ya basta aria, si sigues así volverá a pasar!-le regaño sonata

-bah, aun sigues con eso?

-ya basta las dos y coman tranquilas-ordeno adagio

El almuerzo siguió desde ese momento con tranquilidad, o al menos aun no se mataban, cuando terminaron su almuerzo Pinkie dio la señal para continuar, y sin previo aviso se llevó a todos sus conocidos de un tirón, salvo adagio y aria, als cuales fueron arrastradas por sonata, la siguiente parte de la tarde la pasaron de tienda en tienda, y cuando finalmente terminaron, habían tantos paquetes que era inhumanamente posible que 3 jóvenes normales pudieran cargar, pero igual tuvieron que hacerlo

-esto es una tortura-comento flash cargando una montaña de paquetes

-comparado con el entrenamiento de spitfire, no es nada flash, solo aguanta compadre-le dijo soarin que aunque era incomodo cargar todo los paquetes, no se acercaba a la tortura…digo, el entrenamiento que spitfire les hace hacer para los torneos

-además que de seguro recibiremos un premio por nuestro esfuerzo _, "o thunderlane, eres tan fuerte y amable, sin contar que eres tan guapo a pesar de no ser titular, asi que hazme tuya!"-_ empezó a relatar thunderlane con una voz femenina

-es el relato más Gary stu que he escuchado en toda mi vida-comento soarin con pena ajena

-y exactamente quién podría decir algo asi?

-pues espero que Applejack y sunset, aunque si las sirenas quieren unirse, puede que las deje entrara mi circulo erótico si se lo ganan-explico thunderlane ya empezando a babear

-esto flash…-intento decirle flash a thunderlane que se callara

-flash, se que sunset es tu ex, pero entiéndelo, esta jodidamente buena!

Entonces los paquetes que cargaba thunderlane le fueron quitados, este agradeció la ayuda, pero entonces noto que era Applejack la que usando una mano levanto todos los paquetes, la fuerza que usa era natural, debido a los años de trabajar en una granja, eso y que estaba muy fastidiada, y no era la única, sunset también, adagio y aria también estaban igual, sonata y Pinkie no entendieron a qué refirió, pero sacaron las palomitas cuando sus amigas trabajaron el equipo para apalear a thunderlane, el pobre suplico ayuda de sus amigos, pero estos siguieron caminando, ya sabiendo que el terminaría así tarde o temprano

 **0o0o0o0o0**

-wahhh, por que el shocke eléctrico cp!-se quejó mario

-para que reaccione señor, el gusano ya ha sido inmovilizado, no es necesario que siga peleando

-ah cierto, gracias entonces

En la profundidades de la cueva estaba el gran gusano inconsciente, con varios golpes y cortes en el cuerpo, pero nada mortal para tan grande criatura, mario se encontraba rodeado por una extraña armadura hecha de metales y una hacha más grande que el, este activo su brazalete, provocando que su armadura volviera a él, por unos momentos le costó mantenerse de pie, pero al parecer el experimento resulto bien, saco un frasco y se acercó al gusano para llevarse algo de su saliva, para luego tomar un algunos pedazos de diamantes que no tuvieran daños, con todo esto se retiro de la cueva, teniendo que evitar al rsx-0806 en el 2do piso, de no ser por que tenía poco tiempo se hubiera encargado de aquella criatura, pero sería luego, ahora lo importante era llegar a casa

 **O0o00o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Casa de Mario zekeda-5pm**

-llegamos!-se anunció Pinkie

Pinkie llego montando un carrito de supermercado lleno de paquetes, le siguieron flash y soarin aliviados que pudieran dejar todo los paquetes en el sillón para luego echarse en el suelo por lo cansado que estaban, sonata dejo a thunderlane al lado de los contenedores de basura según indicaciones de adagio

-bien todos los presentes, llego el momento-sacando un palito con partitura y poniéndose un bigote blanco- es momento de decorar

Pinkie agito su palito y una extraña música de opera empezó a sonar, con el movimiento de su palito empezó a hacer que sus amigos se movieran de un lado a otro, abriendo als cajas y empezando a decorar, luego el ritmo cambio a un tono navideño, atrapándolos en el espíritu navideño

 **0o0o0o0o00o**

-Y listo, ya tengo los regalos!

Mario al fin terminaba el regalo para las 3 revoltosas, su cerebro al fin había funcionado en acertar con los regalos, unos pendientes, hechos de diamantes mutados, no eran de su usual color blanco, si no azul, purpura y naranja, su diseño era circular, sus bordes eran colores suaves de cada diamante, y en el centro, dentro del mismo diamante, estaba la figura de una sirena, lo bautizo "canto de sirena", una obra maestra para un joyero de su categoría, además de tener la baba del gusano, la cual si la podía replicar, podría crear diamantes con solo carbón, una buena fuentes de ingresos y material para futuros inventos

-y ese sonido?

Cubrió su trabajo con una frazada y salió de su cuarto para ver que sucedía, se escuchaba una canción navideña de 9 cupcakes, 8 pastelillos, 7 tacos, y asi iba bajando, cuando se asomó por los pasillos vio como todos adornaban la casa a un gran ritmo, fue entonces que adagio lo vio, entonces supo que tenía que correr

-ni creas zekeda, tu –atrapándolo- también vas a sufrir-dijo adagio para arrastrarlo

-oh que bien, el profesor se unirá, así terminaremos más rápido-dijo Pinkie alegre

Y asi en solo 1 hora toda la casa fuera decorada, como lo lograron? Pues todo gracias a las habilidades de la futura decoradora y organizadora de fiestas Pinkie pie, sonata estaba feliz de ver toda la casa decorada, mientras aria y mario estaban en el suelo exhaustos, normal si una enfrento a nightmare moon y el otro venia de pelear contra un gusano sobre desarrollado

-y mañana habrá una fiesta en el sugercube corner en la tarde, ¡están todos invitados!-anuncio Pinkie alegre

-hay estaremos, gracias por la toda la ayuda Pinkie, toma un taco como muestra de amistad-dijo sonata ofreciéndole un taco

-y para nosotros?-pregunto soarin

-bromeas? Era mi ultimo taco de la semana! –cambiando su tono a uno más lúgubre- si piensas en llevarte un taco, será de mis frías y muertas manos….

-ok, entiendo, nada de tacos…-respondió soarin mientras se alejaba lentamente

-bueno, fue una tarde entretenida, los veremos mañana, cuídense-dijo sunset para despedirse

-oye cabeza de tocino, toma

Sunset volteo y rápidamente atrapo una bolsa, al abrirla vio unas semillas de color escarlata

-y esto?-pregunto sunset

-son semillas de una flor llamada "Lirio de sol", cuando florecen se puede apreciar un lirio de colores rojos y naranjas que emiten una suave fragancia, única en su tipo-le dijo el-tómalas como agradecimiento por aguantar a este trio de revoltosas

-no somos unas niñas, idiota-contesto aria

-gracias profesor-dijo sunset algo dudosa al ver las semillas

-coqueteando con las estudiantes de nuevo zekeda?-pregunto adagio

-celosa dazzle?-le respondió el, logrando dejarla sin palabras- como ustedes son hombres, no les daré nada pro su esfuerzo…bueno, estos refrescos les bastara, véanlo como un adelanto del mundo real

-gracias profesor-contestaron flash y soarin con cara de "enserio?"

-¿y yo?-pregunto Pinkie

-bien-dándole un refresco- …ok, ire a la fiesta! ¿Feliz?

-totalmente-dijo Pinkie, dándose un punto a su favor contra el profesor

Sunset con los demás se retiraron, los chicos cargaron a su amigo antes que el camión de basura se lo llevara, Applejack dijo que acompañaría a sunset a su casa, y de paso la invito a pasar la navidad con su familia, pero sunset dijo que la directora celestia la había invitado ya, pero igual pasaría a visitarla, y claro, iría a la fiesta que los cake organizarían

 **0o0o0o0oo0**

-a este árbol no le falta algo?-pregunto mario

-creo que suele llevar una estrella en al punta-contesto adagio

-aquí la tengo, ahora solo necesito llegar a ella!-dijo sonata sosteniendo al estrella y subiéndose en adagio

-sonata, bájate que estas pesada!

-no estoy pesada, es la gravedad de la tierra! Cuidado!

Ambas empezaron a perder el equilibrio, pero antes de caer mario atrapo a sonata en brazos mientras adagio aterrizo en el suelo, pero su esponjoso peinado amortiguo la caída

-gracias jefe-contesto sonata con un leve sonrojo

-bien, agárrate

Después de ponerla en el suelo, se agacho y de un movimiento alzo a sonata, sujetándola de las piernas mientras le decía que pusiera la estrella, lográndolo esta vez, el resto del día se prepararon para la navidad, bueno, en verdad las tres se fueron a su cuarto mientras el hacia la cena y dejaba algunas cosas preparadas para mañana, luego de un rato llego adagio, la cual comenzó ayudarlos sin decir nada más de lo necesario, después de un rato de tener las cosas listas y la cena preparada, este se disponía a irse, pero antes…

-zekeda, quiero que sepas que aún me opongo a que sonata celebre esta fiesta de humanos-dijo adagio con los brazos cruzados

-y puedo saber la razón?-pregunto el tranquilo

-desde que ella se enteró del tal santa Claus, se esfuerza por tener todo listo para recibir un regalo de el, pero año tras año es lo mismo, cada mañana de navidad solo hay carbón para las tres

-carbon? Ya veo, así que ese viejo barrigón es muy estricto con eso de quien es bueno y quien es malo-dijo el recordando

-si, y parece que tiene la manía de recordarles a los que usamos magia si somos buenos o no, bastaba el mas mínimo adorno navideño y el día de navidad carbón, sinceramente me importa poco, pero cada vez que sonata veía el carbón se deprimía

-esa es la razón de por qué no querías celebrar la navidad no? para proteger a sonata de otro regalo de carbon?

-si, estoy cansada de ver a la tonta deprimida solo porque un humano de rojo le da carbón, mañana pasara de nuevo y será todo culpa tuya por permitirle celebrar esta tontería-yéndose-espero que sepas arreglar todo esto, y te advierto que sonata a ´pesar de ser tonta, se da cuenta cuando el regalo viene de otra personas

Adagio se fue a su cuarto después de explicarle la situación, no esperaba que sonata estuviera tan ilusionada por recibir un regalo por ser una buena persona, pero con las cosas que hacían que esperaban? Y solo habían pasado dos meses en que las tres habían cambiado en algo su actitud para bien (un 2% al menos), por lo cual santa de seguro traería carbón

-ese viejo barbón, es muy fastidioso con los que tenemos magia, que puedo hacer…

El resto de la noche sucedió de forma tranquila, la cena como siempre con aria y sonata discutiendo por cualquier cosa, aunque sonata parecía no querer dejarse provocar para no arruinar sus posibilidades de recibir un regalo, aria poniéndose audífonos para no tener que seguir escuchando música navideña y adagio diciéndole a sonata que no se tomara muy enserio esta fecha, mario por su lado estaba preocupado, sonata estaba muy ilusionada o no queria verla deprimida, pero que podía hacer?

.

.

.

.

 **Medianoche-techo de la casa de mario zekeda**

Saben que santa tiene 4 listas en total? Una de las personas que se portaron bien en todo el año, los que se portaron mal, los que hace tal maldades que están de por vida en la lista de malos

-(no puedo creer que hare esto, yo solo quería dormir!)-pensaba mario mientras estaba parado en el techo, la noche era fría, gran parte de la ciudad estaba cubierto por aquel manto blanco, y la mayoría estaban calientitos en su cama esperando el amanecer

El saco una bengala y esperaba que fuera medianoche, cuando el reloj dio las 12, este saco una pistola de bengalas y disparo una luz azul oscura, un color contrario al rojo y blanco, entonces espero, estuvo al menos 1 hora parado en el techo, cada tanto pensando que lo hacía por sonata

-alfin respondiste

Debajo de el apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo de un gorro de navidad de color rojo, este se ilumino, provocando que mario desapareciera

…

.

.

.

.

 **Polo Norte**

-genial, otra vez aquí-pensó en voz alta al ver donde estaba

El profesor miro a su alrededor, estaba en un coliseo como en que hacían los romanos, solo que hecho de dulces y caramelos, en el centro de todo, en las tribunas había muchos elfos de traje verde, muñecos de nieve vivos y galletas de jengibre vivas, todas abucheándolo y pidiendo su cabeza, entonces todos guardaron silencio cuando las puertas de la arena se abrieron, dejando salir renos, solo que estos estaban caminando erguidos, con chalecos y lentes negros, y en el balcón principal hizo gala de presencia el padre de la navidad, santa Claus! Y no se veía muy contento como lo hacen ver en sus comerciales

-mario zekeda, me sorprendió que usaras aquella bengala para pedir una cita, la misma noche de navidad, tu bastardo infeliz-comento santa, provocando el grito del publico

-escucha tu viejo bola de grasa, quiero pedirte un favor con tu lista con referente a las dazzling, no busca pelea o algo para mi-respondió mario, ganándose el abucheo de todos

-las dazzling-revisando su lista-si, están en la lista de los malos, tendrán carbón este año, como los anteriores, supongo que vienes a que cambie eso no?

-en efecto

-ho….HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!bien, lo pensare

-(menos mal)

-Una vez que te destroce la cabeza yo mismo!

Santa dio un salto a la arena sin lastimarse, ahora, muchos creen que es un viejito barrigón por comer tanta leche con galletas, pero no, este se saco su traje rojo, demostrando que debajo de su ropa había un cuerpo de un fisiculturista tipo campeón, y que una toalla doblada a la altura de la barriga le daba la apariencia de barrigón, este alentaba al público con sus brazos, luego dio la señal para que uno de sus renos se acercara, uno con una nariz roja brillante

-HOY MIS AMIGOS, TENDREMOS EL GUSTO DE ACABAR CON MARIO ZEKEDA, UNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ATENTO CONTRA LA NAVIDAD Y CASI LA DESTRUYO!

El público empezó a gritar

-Y UNO DE MIS CAMPEONES ME AYUDARA EN ESAT TAREA, MI MEJOR AMIGO, RODOLFO!

Rodolfo se acercó a santa, este miro a mario para luego quitarse sus lentes negros, entonces ya sea por magia o algo más, Rodolfo aumento su tamaño, volviendo un reno de piel como el hielo, llevaba un escudo tallado en madera y una espada hecho de hielo puro, con una capa roja y botas de cuero (mas referencias ver stormy knight)

Y esta la 4ta lista, donde aquellos que atentaron algún vez contra santa y la misma navidad están, una lista donde los que están deben ser eliminados a toda costa, y actualmente solo dos personas estaban en la lista, uno era stan Smith, y el otro era mario zekeda

-(por esto odio la navidad….)-pensó mario

Continuara….

Listo,3r parte, ya solo falta la parte final!

Ya solo falta la ultima parte, la cual habrá, una pelea, una que otra escena romántica y técnicas ninja por parte de santa


	4. El final-1ra parte

**Silverwolf850:** es la regla del anime, lso personajes inocentes sufren por otros siempre, y no es culpa del pobre tener tantos enemigos, simplemente es mala suerte._.

 **Guest:** acertaste con que habrá zukulencia, pero toca esperar, y no creo que el entienda que lo hace por amor, es muy seco para entenderlo…

 **Haseo55:** los eventos se vendieron como pan caliente, capaz apeans acabe lo cuelguen en youtube

 **Leon K53:** asi que quieres una cita con sonata? Ya mario "Hablara" contigo luego n.n

 **Spero Tenebris:** las espadas son para los héroes, además que no va con su estilo de pelea o habilidades

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Aviso al final del Capitulo, hubo un pequeño contratiempo con el FC**_

.

 **Polo Norte-El coliseo-cerca de las 2am**

El coliseo, un lugar donde los mejores guerreros del polo norte se enfrentan parar demostrar su valor, hecho sobre tierra firme, uno creería que las criaturas navideñas serian tiernas y indefensas, tiernas sí, pero indefensas no, muchos han buscado derrotar a santa, ya sea por que odian la navidad o quieren su magia, cualquier sea motiva, los habitantes del polo norte están preparados para defenderse, y claro, disfrutar una buena pelea, cosa que pasaba ahora

Santa dio una señal para que los renos se retiraran, dejando solo a el y Rodolfo contra el idiota (como santa lo llama), estos miraron feo a mario para desaparecer en un parpadeo, entonces todo el estado se quedó callado

-supongo que será a las malas, y yo solo quería dormir-hablo para si mismo mario con un tono de pereza total para llevar su mirada a santa- bueno, acabemos con esto-strike!

El profesor formo una esfera purpura con sus dos manos, al lanzarla esta creció, alcanzando el doble de su tamaño y salió dispara rumbo a santa y Rodolfo, estos saltaron a un lado para esquivarlas, pero cuando al esfera a su rango, esta exploto, creando un efecto repelente, aprovecho esto para ir por santa, salto hacia el y le dio un puñetazo apuntando a lso riñones, pero santa se cubrió usando su rodilla, para darle una patada, logrando alejarlo

-mocosos tramposo, te hare puré de galletas-dijo santa divertido al mismo tiempo que preparaba uno de sus ataques más demoledores- ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!

Una lluvia de puñetazos cayó sobre mario mientras santa repetía la misma frase, el joven usaba tanto los brazos como piernas reforzados con gravedad para cubrirse, pero la potencia de los golpes era demasiado alta, a ese paso todo el cuerpo se le entumecería, con esfuerzo dio un salto para atrás, pero santa no lo dejaría escapar tan fácil

-strike!

-crees que servirá a esta distancia?

El strike se basa en crear una esfera hecha de gravedad, esta al lanzarla se expande y repele todo lo que embiste, mientras más avanza, más crece para al final, explotar, repeliendo con fuerza lo que tenga cerca, haciendo el sonido que hace una bola de boliche cuando derriba los pinos

En este caso, mario lanzo el strike con su enemigo demasiado cerca, obligándolo a explotarla, apenas logrando empujarlos para atrás un poco, santa piso con fuerza y se impulsó con fuerza a la vez que extendía su brazo izquierdo

-Lariat!

-ni creas-respondió mario para saltar para atrás lejos de santa-

-caíste

-que!

Mario miro para atrás, Rodolfo ya estaba esperándolo con su espada congelado listo para cortarlo, este se había posicionado detrás de el después que lo alejo de santa, antes de ser cortado, mario giro en sí mismo para apenas golpear un lado de la espada de un lado que él sirvió para impulsarse y evadir el corte, pero Rodolfo lo apunto con su escudo, el cual abrió la boca, escupiendo varios trozos de hielo, que impactaron directo al profesor, haciéndolo caer

-(esas cosas sí que estaban duras)-pensaba mario con dolor en todo la espalda mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con lágrimas cómicas

-El invierno es eterno aquí mocoso-le grito Rodolfo para crear un gran circulo debajo de el- STORM GUNT!

Uno tormenta de hielo se creo rápidamente, rodeando el lugar donde el círculo mágico estaba, con tanta fuerza que todo el suelo del coliseo se congelo, aunque no era problemas caminar en hielo para santa y Rodolfo

-eh, donde esta?-se preguntó Rodolfo al no ver a mario, cuando en eso dos manos salieron del suelo para sujetarle de los pies- galletas!

Después de tales palabrotas, el cuerpo de Rodolfo fue enterrado, dejando visible solo su cabeza, para luego mario salir de la tierra

-debo decir que si no es la segunda vez que usas ese hechizo conmigo, no hubiera sabido evadirlo, al menos son 3 golpes de la tormenta para dejarme congelado no?-le pregunto al reno ya sabiendo al respuestas- quédate aquí, no es el problema contigo

El profesor empezó a caminar tranquilamente, dejando a Rodolfo enojado y atorado, hasta quedar a una distancia prudente de santa

-entonces aceptaras mi favor?-pregunto

-como te dije, esas ponis-sirenas-humanas solo se han cometido malas acción, año tras año, el hecho que hayan reducido ese comportamiento unos meses no cumple con el requisito básico-le explico santa sin perder su compostura

-un año siendo bueno? Entiendo, pero no te pide que le regales algo que todo el mundo las amen o cosas así, solo algo simple, unas galletas o algo más simple que tenga tu magia en ella-pidió, no quería enfrentar a santa, aun no se recuperaba del todo como para pelear con el gusano

-mi respuestas es no

-eso no es justo! Al menos no deberías regalarle nada como los que dejan de creer en ti como la mayoría de humanos, pero en vez de eso les regalas carbón, siempre el maldito carbón recordándoles que no merecen nada más!-le grito enojado

-las criaturas mágicas tienen un trato diferente, por su poder, se les debe recordar a l menos 1 vez al año como actúan, en tu caso es diferente, después de todo, no eres humano completo, y eres apenas medio ser mágico-volvió explicar santa sin perder al compostura

-supongo que tendré que obligarte a golpes, cp, sácalo- tras esa ordeno, dos pedazos de fierro salieron de sus brazaletes, mario los unió, formando una hacha de un filo con un mango largo

-si quieres llevar esta pelea con armas, que así sea!

Santa lanzo un pergamino al cielo, el cual tenía varios sellos los cuales al activarse, dejaron caer muchas espadas, eran como un puñal, pero si filo era más largo y su mango más amplio, siendo un total de 8, el cual santa las uso todas, las sostenía con su boca, manos, entre los brazos, rodillas y axilas

-(esto se va poner feo)-pensó mario preocupado

Santa dio un salto giratorio para caer encima de el, mario se hizo a un lado, entonces empezó el ataque, el ataque de santa no solo era rápido, era muy difícil de predecir, mario bloqueaba mientras retrocedía, si no resbalas pro pisar hielo, era por que usaba gravedad en sus pies para pisar con fuerza para romper el hielo del suelo sin resbalarse, la situación no le favorecía, solo podía retroceder y bloquear, y ya estaba recibiendo varios cortes en diferentes partes del cuerpo, todo el coliseo gritaba de emoción al ver como santa hacia que mario retrocedería por todo el estadio sin poder tomar distancia, incluso ya casi daban una vuelta completa al coliseo, la situación se veía negra para el profesor

.

.

.

.

.

.

-a este paso perderá sin poder hacer algo

-si, crei que daría más pelea que eso-comento una voz con un tono de burla

-no entiendo por que no usa su magia toda poderosa-dijo alguien con un tono de fastidio

-yo quiero saber como llegue aquí!-reclamo una voz femenina

En el coliseo, además de duendes, renos y hombres de nieve parlantes, en la zona solo para muñecos de nieve estaban 4 jóvenes adolecentes, enif kentarus, holy blade, Dan y rarisweti, los primeros dos les había llegado invitación para ver la pelea, el tercero solo fue porque estaba aburrido y la cuarta la trajeron sin preguntarle

-vamos rarisweti, deberías disfrutar al pelea, no todos los días descubres que santa es un maestro de la espada y que la historia que es gordo es falsa-intento razonar holy con ella

-ni hablar, tu mantente a raya donde te pueda ver las manos-le amenazo la chica mientras se sentaba al otro extremo, justo al lado de enif, ya que dan tampoco le daba mucha confianza el joven con coleta de caballo

-aun sigues así por lo del centro comercial? Ya te dije que era una linterna lo que tenía en mis pantalones-siguió intentando razonar con ella

-ninguna linterna crece de la nada holy!-le recrimino rarisweti, lo que sucedió dentro del oso del peluche había sido muy bochornoso

-ya dejen de ligar, que no me dejan ver como el idiota muere-comento enif aburrido de escuchar la pelea de la "pareja"

-si te molesta mucho, porque no te sientas a mi lado? Sabré cuidarte muy bien-le contesto dan con un tono coqueto, provocando que rarisweti se pusiera nerviosa y usara a enif de escudo, cosa que le fastidio

-Compre su camiseta " Vi morir al Oc principal de la historia" a solo 5 bits-anuncio guest, un joven que andaba vendiendo camisetas

-deme 3-pidio enif

.

.

.

.

.

-es todo lo que tienes zekeda? Crei que darías más pelea!

-tu cállate come galletas!-le grito mario, entonces sonó un ruido de su brazalete derecho-basta de juegos

El filo del hacha empezó expandirse, formando una bardiche, santa no hiba permitir que hiciera su siguiente movimiento, de un una barrida giratoria muy rápida logro hacer que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, para luego golpear con todas sus espadas en un mismo punto, directo al pecho, mario movió su hacha a la altura del golpe, ambas armas colisionaron, el profesor salió disparado para atrás, pero este como pudo evito rodar por el suelo, siendo solo arrastrado por el golpe, pero se mantuvo en pie

-nada mal mocoso, nada mal-le felicito santa, la potencia de su golpe ser suficiente para romper su arma, pero seguía sin un rasguño, este miro al padre de la navidad algo agitado, aquel golpe a pesar de bloquearlo lo había sentido en todo el cuerpo, y los cortes a pesar de no ser mortales, podrían llegar a debilitarlo por falta de sangre si la pelea se ampliaba demasiado, decidido a terminar con esto, sujeto su arma y empezó a moverse de forma extraña, corría mientras giraba su arma y el en círculos

-(idiota, cree que girar rápido evitar mis espadas?)-pensaba santa al ver como por segundos el joven dejaba su espalda descubierta, espero que se acercara un poco más, cuando lo tenía en rango, lanzo 3 de sus espalda, justo en el momento para impactarla en la espalada

-(pero que!)

-Cúbrete!

El lanzamiento de santa había sido preciso, más armas impactaron, pero por alguna razón estas en vez de atravesarle la carne, rebotaron a todos lados, el padre de la navidad no tuvo tiempo de pensar que paso, ya que mario está a punto de cortarlo, iba a esquivarlo, pero mario el grito que se cubriera, dejándose llevar, dándose cuenta de su terrible error

-(esperen, sus golpes no.!)

Para cuando santa se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, el hacha había impactado de costado, claro, se había cubierto con sus demás espadas, pero la gravedad se había concentrando en el filo del arma, convirtiéndola en un mazo realmente, con aquella magia el rango del golpe se ampliaba, mandando a santa a volar hasta el otro extremo del coliseo, para terminar en el suelo con sus espadas regadas por todos lados, mario puso su arma sobre sus hombros tranquilo que hubiera funcionado, cuando este giraba con su arma, el filo de esta dejaba salir una línea de gravedad, creando por breves segundos una especie de manto en movimiento, a primera vista parecía un movimiento estúpido, pero realmente se movía mientras creaba un manto giratorio, que lo protegía hasta alcanzar a su oponente, logrando así dar un golpe devastador

-nada mal mocos, pero no eso no bastara- se dijo a si mismo santa para ponerse de pie- Rodolfo!

El gigantesco reno al oír el llamado de su amo y amigo, se desenterró con toda su fuerza y de un salto se puso a su lado

-preparado para un acabar con nuestro enemigo?-pregunto santa divertido

-siempre santa-le respondió Rodolfo con el mismo tono mientras miraba a mario

-(esto no es bueno..)

Aunque mario no era muy hábil para el manejo del ki, una energía que nace a través del puro entrenamiento físico arduo, podía sentirlo, y tanto Rodolfo como santa estaban expulsando ki en cantidades enormes, viendo que planeaban hacer un ataque masivo y que muchos amantes de anime quisieran ver, este empezó a concentrar magia pura en uno de dedos de su mano derecha

 **-" en un dedo, concentro la esencia de la magia, la cual está en todos ser viviente, siendo su existencia un misterio para muchos"** –susurro, emitiendo magia en uno de sus dedos, la cual emitía una luz brillante blanca con otros colores- _**"en otro concentro la gravedad, algo que rodea todo cosa o ser viviente sólido, y que aprendí a dominar con años de estudios"-**_ susurro mientras concentraba una energía purpura en otro dedo, para luego ambas energías cubrieran toda su mano-

Tanto santa como Rodolfo expulsaban gran cantidad de ki, para luego detenerse, entonces juntaron sus manos o cascos, concentrada todo ese poder, el cual era visible

-Kame..hame…

.

.

.

.

.

.

-bien, veamos si esto sirve-tomando su arma-lo peor que puede pasar es tener la muerte de un personaje de anime

El profesor giro el extremo inferior del mango de su arma, dejando salir una cadena, lanzo su arma para atrás para dar impulso, mientras dejaba que toda la esencia de la gravedad y magia pasaran de su mano a su arma, esperando el momento adecuado

-HA!

-Meteor Strike!

Santa y Rodolfo soltaron una gran cantidad de Ki en forma lineal, formando un rayo celeste, mario por su parte lanzo su hacha hacia adelante, dejando salir una cadena, cuando el arma llego a su límite, toda aquella magia y gravedad salió disparada para adelante, formando una gran esfera purpura, que a diferencia del strike, esta no repelería, si no golpeaba gracias a la velocidad y poder, cuando ambas técnicas colisionaron entre si, todo el coliseo tembló y muchos tuvieron que agarrarse de sus asientos por la fuerza que ambas técnicas producían al chocar, ninguna parecía querer ceder terreno, quedando ambas en el centro de todo, santa y y Rodolfo usaban todo el ki que podían, debían hacer retroceder aquel meteoro, cuando de la nada el hacha de mario impacto directo en la cabeza de Rodolfo, aunque no lo corto pro su piel congelada, pero si le dio un buen golpe que le hizo caer, santa no entendí lo que paso, pero vio al otro de lado a mario con una sonrisa triunfadora

-mi técnica no requiere que le esté dando constantemente ki!-le grito mario

-(bastardo!)-pensó santa

Sin el reno, el meteoro no le costó ganar terreno,, santa al ver que no ganaría, cancelo su técnica, tomando a Rodolfo y correr lejos de ahí, el meteoro impacto contra los muros, volando parte del coliseo, mandando parte del público lejos, el cómo no mato era un misterio

-señor, usar aquella técnica redujo su magia en 95% y inhabilito el uso de la gravedad temporalmente-le informo cp, el cual hablaba por su brazalete

-rayos-poniéndose su visor- y para empeorar el barrigón ese le queda mucha energía, alguna idea cp?-pregunto preocupado

-podría usar lo que uso contra el gusano señor-sugirió cp

-podría ser, pero dudo que esta vez puedo "apagarlo"-respondió preocupado

.

..

.

.

.

-el científico inútil al parecer es bueno para algo-comento enif despreocupadamente

-si, pero se nota que se esta agotando, el siguiente movimiento podría ser el ultimo-cuestiono holy blade

-se han dado cuenta que estamos sentado en una área solo para muñecos de nieve vivos?-pregunto rarisweti

-y eso que tiene?-pregunto holy

-pues, debe haber una razón no?

-tal vez, y dan?-pregunto holy

-donde crees? Coqueteando con la hada de nieve, la cual tiene "nieve" acumulado en lugares muy atrevidos-respondió rarisweti con cara de fastidio

Ella seguía en duda de por qué su zona estaba pintada de azul y solo con muñecos de nieve, y justo ahora que el profesor estaba dándoles la espalda

.

.

.

.

.

-santa, el destructor de hogares está parado justo en la zona de muñecos de nieve-comento Rodolfo

-perfecto, ponte en posición entonces

Rodolfo se alejó un poco de santa, con su espada y escudo listo, santa entonces comenzó hacer sellos con sus manos mientras se iba inclinando

-señor..

-el maldito también puede usar chakra!-grito mario bastante preocupado

-Debiste entrenar más muchacho!-le grito santa para poner sus manos sobre el suelo- Elemento Hielo: ballena blanca de un cuerno-nombro santa

Tras nombrar la técnica, toda la nieve del suelo y el ambiente se levantó, formando una gran ballena blanca con cuerno, esta era gigantesca y solo se había alzado para caerle encima, su tamaño era tal que era imposible esquivar que tal cosa lo aplastara

Detrás del profesor, estaban solo el público, el cual consistía en muñecos de nieve y los invitados, que vieron con terror como aquel anfibio gigantesca estaba por aplastarlos, enif, rarisweti y holy corrieron antes de morir aplastado, salvo dan el cual estaba coqueteando con la hada que ni cuenta se dio hasta que esta desapareció en una brisa, para cuando miro arriba, la ballena cayó encima de todo, aplastando todo ese lado del coliseo, pero como eran muñecos de nieve la mayoría del público, no habría ninguna víctima mortal….o si?

-o no, mataron a dan!-exclamo rarisweti

-pero que hijo de puta-exclamaron los chicos

Entre los escombros de lo que era el estadio se podía apreciar a la espalda de un joven que alguna vez fue conocido como Dan, sus ojos tenía un par de X y una alma caricaturesca salía de su boca, la cual se alzaba al cielo para desaparecer en un destello (nota persona: siempre creí que dan iría en otra dirección..)

-compre sus camisetas "Sobreviví a este especial" a solo 10 bits cada una-anuncio guest

-Deme 10!-pidieron los oc invitados aún vivos

.

.

.

.

.

.

Santa esperaba con los brazos cruzados junto con Rodolfo alguna señal, aunque era posible que el chico ya no se pudiera levantar después de eso, pero entonces una parte de la ballena de hielo se empezó a romper, el científico salió para sorpresa de todos, pero no duro mucho, se veía lamentable, todo magullado y con hilos de sangre saliendo de su cabeza, se movió con dificultad fuera de la zona de hielo, para ponerse en posición de batalla

-tanto es el amor que sientes por esas chicas que quieres continuar sabiendo que ya perdiste?-le pregunto santa algo sorprendido por la terquedad de su rival

-ya te dije que no es amor por lo que hago esto…(aunque yo tampoco se por qué lo hago)-le respondió mario

-YA DILE QUE LAS AMAS!-se escuchó alguien gritar

Del público, rarisweti había sacado un megáfono de quien sabe dónde, para empezar a gritarle, era el colmo, que después de lo vivido, el aun no tuviera el valor o inteligencia para darse cuenta, era como ver un anime romántico de esos en que el personaje principal es estúpido nivel dios!

-YA DECLARATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-le regaño a chica

-No se de qué rayos estás hablándome!-le grito mario

-NO TE HAGAS, SOLO SON 4 PALABRAS, "SONATA, YO TE AMO" QUE TE CUESTA DECIR, YO Y TODOS EN LA CIUDAD YA NOS ABURRIMOS QUE SIGAN EN PLAN DE NO SABER NADA!-fueron las palabras que una joven que sigue una historia de amor que ni siquiera continua

Aquellas palabras provocaron que el joven se sonrojara, ¿de donde sacaban la idea de que él estaba enamorado de sonata?!, como alguien que vivió miles de años y paso tantas cosas, hizo lo más maduro que podía hacer

-No te oigo, no te oigo!-grito el tapándose los oídos con las manos y cerrando los ojos

Rarisweti maldecía la suerte, si solo sonata hubiera estado presente, capaz ambos se hubieran dado cuenta de lo que sentían, pero ahí estaba el, terco y idiota como siempre

-no me des la espalda

Santa harto de que lo ignoraran, se acercó rápidamente a mario para quedar atrás de el, y de un golpe atrás del cuello fue suficiente para hacerlo caer, el científico cayó al suelo, sin muestras que se fuera a levantar, alzo su brazo el señal de victoria, cuando de la nada, un extraño artefacto como unas esposa de acero atraparon su muñeca, de ellas salieron varias cadenas que enredaron su cuerpo y se clavaron en el suelo, logrando inmovilizarlo, santa no entendía que sucedía, cuando de los restos de la belleza salió mario, algo magullado, pero aun podía pelear

-pero como!-mirando el mario inconsciente, el cual desapareció en un puff- un bushin! Pero tu!

-tal vez no sea un gran ninja, pero no significa que no supera algo básico como un bushin, ahora-agachándose para tocar el suelo con su mano-es tiempo de morir santa

-señor, no cree que hacer es podría ser peligroso?-cuestiono cp

-calla, hare desaparecer a este sujeto de una vez por todas!-grito exaltado y emocionado(¿?)-bien santa, esta vez ya no seré amable!

El profesor empezó a emitir una onda leve de gravedad en el suelo, tras uno segundos, partes del suelo del estadio se empezó a levantarse, formando una barrera alrededor de santa, casi ocupando todo el estadio, parecía un intento de circulo mal hecho, mientras santa intentaba librarse de aquella cosa, pero la maquina sacaba más cadenas, cuando escucho la voz de mario saliendo del artefacto

-te gusta santa? Hechas especialmente para sujetar a tipos con mas musculo que cerebro-se burló a través de brazalete grilletes

-que tramas zekeda, para que son estos muros, o mejor dime cuando los creaste?

-la gravedad es diferente a otros elementos, esta no fluye a través de las cosas, no se limita a otros objetos, si no que rodea y pasa a través de ellos, claro, para que fluya, necesito hacer contacto con ello, no te suena la forma que tiene la barrera?

Santa miro la barrera de tierra que se levantó, entonces lo noto

-son por donde pasabas para esquivar mis espadas-se dijo así mismo santa-no usaste la gravedad solo para evitar resbalar, lo usaste para dejar gravedad en el suelo y que esta vaya fluyendo en el suelo, pero crees que esta barrera va protegerte apenas me suelte? Me subestimas mocoso-le contesto santa enojado

-esta barrera de 3 pisos de alto no es para protegerme, es para proteger al público, cp, actívalo

-activando explosivos-anuncio cp

-explosivos?

El brazalete dejo salir dos capsulas del tamaño de una mano y se enredaron en el cuerpo de santa, estas tenían el símbolo N2 en ellas

-un pequeño invento que tome "prestado" de por ahí, y ahora-tocando la barrera de tierra, la cual empezó a rodearla de una aura purpura-como una medida de protección, no quiero recibir el impacto equivalente de 1 bomba nuclear

-DIJISTE NUCLEAR?!ESTAS DEMENTE!-le grito santa enojado

-puede ser, después de todo, no soy un héroe-viendo el botón rojo- good bay santa, no te extrañare

-señor, a su costado-le advirtió cp

-eh?

Mario giro a su izquierda, Rodolfo había dado toda la vuelta a la barrera para llegar hasta el, dio un salto con su espada congelada dispuesto a matarlo, mario saco un artefacto redondo de su bolsillo, lo tiro al suelo, entonces cuando Rodolfo estuvo debajo de aquella cosa, esta se activó, creo un pilar rojo que lo atrapo, entonces el cuerpo de Rodolfo fue azotado contra el suelo con tal brutalidad que lo dejo sangrando y inconsciente, al grado que volvió a ser el reno de antes

-(ahí va la última granada meteórica que tenía, ahora toca esperar a que recupere mi otra mitad), en que estaba, así!, adiós santa

…

…..

…

….

BOOOOOOOMMM!

Fueron segundos de silencio, hasta que una gigantesca explosión se escuchó en todo el polo norte, gracias a la barrera de mario, la explosión se dirigió hacia el cielo, que curiosamente tomo forma de cruz, además del gran temblor que provoco en todo el lugar, la bomba N2 es un explosivo con la misma potencia que una bomba nuclear, salvo que esta no tiene el efecto secundario de radiación o contaminación, es poder puro solamente

Después que la explosión se detuviera, mario dejo de emitir gravedad en la barrera, provocando que se cayera en pedazos, donde antes estaba santa solo quedaba un hueco sin fondo y gran parte del estadio hecho un cráter, este se acercó al hueco, no quedaba ningún rastro

-señor, yo que usted no me asomaría-le advirtió cp

-y eso?

Justo en eso saco al cabeza pro preocupación, a tiempo ya que una ráfaga azul casi le rebana el cuello, este miro a todos lados, que había sido eso? Cuando unos brazos lo sujetaron desde atrás

-estuvo cerca mocoso, un poco mas y no la contaba-le felicito santa con una mirada de "ahora si te jodes"

-pero como…también sabes usar la armadura raiton? No se vale! Este especial solo fue hecho para fregarme la vida no?!

Santa no solo era un fisiculturista, maestro en ninjutsu (si no como creen que entra por las chimeneas?) y maestro en 100 formas de golpes en los bajos, también dominador de la armadura raiton, algunos creen que cierto mangaka vio pelear a santa una vez y hizo un personaje en su honor en un anime de ninjas, sea el caso, santa lo sujeto desde atrás para lanzarlo al aire, y de un salto lo alcanzo, para sujetarlo y hacerle una llave, de tal forma que mario hiba azotar el suelo con todo su cuerpo, este no podía hacer nada para evitar el daño o esquivarlo, era mas rápido que el,

-GRAN MEGATON!

cuando santa lo azoto contra el suelo, una gran ráfaga eléctrica rodeo todo el coliseo, y la tierra se levantó por tal impacto, para cuando todo se calmó, santa salto para atrás, esperando, cuando la cortina de humo se despejo, se podía ver al profesor apenas duras de pie, y esta vez no era un sushin

-evitaste todo el daño reduciendo tu peso, apenas para ser nokeado, si que eres terco muchacho-comento santa divertido

-…..activa en Zeus 2.0

-señor, pero el Zeus 2.0 podría..

-lo se….pero yo quiero..quiero…QUIERO DESTRUIR A TODOS ESTOS BASTARDOS QUE ESTAN ACA!-grito encolerizado

-señor, la falta de energía natural estaba provocando que vuelva enloquecer por la adrenalina, aunque el frio del lugar ha permitido que su flujo de sangre disminuya, por lo que sus cortes ya no sangran, aun así deberíamos parar señor, el Zeus 2.0 es..

-a callar!-tirando su visor- UN CUERNO LA SEGURIDAD DE TODOS, YO NO SOY UN MALDITO HEROE!-apuntando a santa con su brazalete-

El brazalete de mario empezó a emitir unas extrañas luces, para luego empezar a succionar aire, pero entonces tanto la armadura rayo de santa, como cualquier fuente de energía eléctrica empezó a ser absorbida por su brazalete

-no puede ser!-grito holy blade

-que pasa holy, conoces esa técnica?-pregunto enif

-que va, el científico me acaba de jalar toda la batería de mi celular!

-que! que a mi también!, si será pendejo-se quejó enif al ver su celular sin batería

.

.

.

.

.

Toda la electricidad del lugar se estaba concentrando en el brazalete de mario, y no estaba muy estable por toda las chispas que salían a su alrededor, este llevo su mano con el brazalete para atrás, preparándose para dar el golpe final a todos

-DESAPARESCAN!

Entonces paso, hubo una explosión, pero no al público a santa, si no donde estaba parado mario, nadie entendió que sucedía, cuando el humo se disipo, se le podía ver algo tostado

-que..sucedio…

-intente advertirle señor, apenas domina el Zeus 1.0. el 2.0 apenas tenía una posibilidad de éxito de 0.00000010%-le explico cp con el altavoz

-y crei que tendría suerte…

Tras esas palabras, este escupio algo de humo para caer al suelo esta vez para no levantarse, santa había ganado

-(maldito crio)-pensó santa mientras se acercaba a el para evitar sorpresas- (me hizo preocuparme por un momento) y esto?

Cerca del inconsciente profesor había tres pequeñas cajitas que se cayeron de sus ropas, santa las recogió y miro su contenido, eran pendientes, muy bellos por cierto

-(mira que ligar con tres a la vez, y hermanas para rematar, sí que te vas con todo mocoso), bien, supongo que después de esto, te puedo ayudar un poco

Y asi, la pelea en el coliseo del polo norte había acabado, todos hablaron a santa, por fin había derrotado al destructor del polo sur, pero en vez de anunciar que lo acabaría, mostró su pulgar hacia arriba, indicando que le perdonaba la vida, se agacho para recogerlo y lo llevo como un saco de papas, los demás se empezaron a retirar, con los regalos entregas, solo queda celebrar a lo grande con ponche de frutas, rompope y agua hirviente, había sido una buena manera de inciar la navidad

-compre su playera "no puedo creer que este capitulo tenga 2da parte"-anuncio guest

-Deme 10!-pidio el publico

Continuara…

Y Aquí la 1ra parte de la 2da para el final

Ahora gente, la razón depor que demoro posteando el capitulo final, es por que simplemente perdi el archivo Word!(x.x) asi que tuve que reescribirlo, pero al hacerlo alarge un poco la pelea, asi que mejor la posteo para quitarme la adrenalina y pasar a la parte final, que ya estoy escribiendo

Los jovenes que salieron en el estadio son Oc invitados, con permiso de sus autores claro esta

Ninguno Oc salio lastimado en este Fic, salvo Dan que todos lo quieren ver muerto por los dibujos echi de su creador orchivan, que de paso digo que son geniales ñam


	5. El final-2da parte

**Haseo55:** es que santa es bien troll, le pides algo y te trae lo contrario, como un trena control remoto cuando querias muñecos de acción de saint seiya con armadura equipable…mendigo santa…

 **Guest:** lo puedes culpar? En espacio tan apretados, a veces es difícil no darse malentendidos

 **Silverwolf850:** pues dicen que peleo contra cierta hada militar con una varita mágica enorme, sobre el kame hame, es obvio que santa sabría usarla, que santa patea traseros!

 **LeonK53** : creerías que las camisas se vendieron todas los primeros 10 minutos?xD, y de sonata, puedes regalársela, si antes pasa por el ojo critico de adagio y mario -_0, y de las cartas, tampoco te pasas, que no es carta locas yugi.

 **Quiero aclarar que actualmente ando trabajando+uni en los últimos ciclos, es normal que mi tiempo se haya reducido drásticamente ., sin contar el fc que ando participando._.**

.

.

.

.

El sol empezaba asomarse en el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo dia y la llegada de la navidad para la ciudad de equestria, los rayos de la luz del sol se asomaban por las ventanas, despertando algunos suavemente, siendo una de ellas adagio dazzle, esta volteo a un lado incomoda que el sol la despertara tan temprano, se cubrió la cabeza intentando volver a dormir, cuando en eso, unos pasos se empezaron a escuchar, al principio débiles, pero poco a poco tomaban fuerza y parecía que se acercaban, con temor miro su puerta esperando que en cualquier momento se abriera, pero no fue asi

-FELIZ NAVIDAD JEFE!-se escucho gritar a sonata, para luego escuchar un grito de dolor por parte de cierto científico

Adagio suspiro de forma tranquila, sonata parecía que habia elegido otro victima para demostrar su entusiasmo, ya no tendría que usar mas las lociones para reducir la inflamación

Una Navidad NADA normal

Tras aquel grito de dolor, sonata empezó a tocar las puertas de adagio y aria para que despertaran, ambas muy a su pesar despertaron, por que sabían que sonata no pararía hasta que le hicieran caso, aun en pijamas la siguieron a la sala, donde estaba el árbol que adornaron ayer y los regalos que compraron para cada una, sonata empezó a buscar con cuidado algún regalo que fuera de santa, cuando en eso mario apareció ya recuperado del "saludo despertino" de sonata, adagio miro a sonata, era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta que solo habían recibido carbón como siempre, entonces se deprimiría y todo seria culpa de el

Sonata por su lado, estaba buscando algún indicio de que santa le haya traído algo, cuando en eso encontró unas pequeñas cajitas escondidas entre los regalos, estas eran muy diferentes de las otras ya que se sentía cierta magia especial viniendo de ellas, esta las tomo y les enseño a sus amigas con una sonrisa

-mira dagi, esta vez nos trajo algo-dijo sonata feliz mientras sostenía las cajitas- y cada una tiene nuestros nombres

-enserio? Déjame ver-pidio adagio

El trio de chicas tomo las cajitas, esperando que santa no fuera dentro de tan bonitas cajitas hubiera un trozo de carbón, mario por su lado, estaba sorprendido que el viejo come galletas hubiera cambiado de opinión, incluso lo trajo a casa y dejo varios arboles en macetas para acelerar su curación, definitivamente le debía una disculpas

-(pero que demonios!)-penso mario alarmado

Las chicas al abrir sus regalos, notaron con agrado que dentro había unos bellos pendientes circulares con colores y bordes que combinaban con el color de su cabello, y dentro de la misma joya la figura de una sirena, el trio miraba con agrado sus regalos, en especial adagio, mario por su lado..

-discúlpenme un momento chicas, necesito hacer algo…-se excusó para retirarse con un extraño temblor en el cuerpo

Adagio lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a un espejo y probar su nuevo regalo, ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que tenia alguna joya humana para hacer que su belleza natural sea mas notable, cualquier mala opinión que tuviera sobra aquel sujeto de rojo había desaparecido, con su regalo puesto, se dio un ultimo vistazo en el espejo, ver su propia belleza le levanta los ánimos, además que sonata parecía feliz también con su regalo, salvo que no sabia ponérselo, adagio tomo los pendiente de sonata y se los coloco, con aria no tuvo que hacerlo ya que según ella "no es inútil cmo cierta come tacos"

-parece que hay algo más en esta cajita, una nota-comento sonata para empezar a leer

 _Para las que creen en mi:_

 _Queridas señoritas, no es usual que le escriba a las que son merecedoras de un regalo, ya que la felicidad de recibir un regalo por una buena acción durante un año suele ser suficiente, pero su caso es algo especial_

 _Durante estos años he observado su comportamiento, como seres mágicos suelo intentar no perder registro de sus acciones, a través de todos estos años ustedes jamás demostraron tener consideración por sus semejantes, usando su poder para manipular e imponer su voluntad ante otros, sin jamás luchar por algo, creo que entenderán por que recibían carbón todos este tiempo_

 _Pero todos cambian, y me alegro que su cambio es para bien, en solo pocos meses, han aprendido lo que es esforzarse por algo que quieren, el relacionarse con otras personas y aceptar lo bueno y malo que pueden ofrecerles, y tal vez no lo notan, pero ustedes también ofrecen algo a ellos, de verdad espero que su cambio siga en ese camino_

 _Y aunque no soy de los que rompen las reglas, el ver una "maquina" como zekeda peleando por que les regalara algo, debe significar que ustedes aun tienen muchas cosas por hacer y demostrar, espero que dentro de un año, sus acciones demuestren que son merecedoras de un regalo_

 _Con cariños, el padre de la Navidad, santa Claus_

 _PDt: yo solo entregue el regalo, fue cierto científico loco el que creo tan bellas joyas, así que llegado el momento, recuerden darme una invitación si alguna llega con el idiota al altar_

.

.

.

-dagi, que se refiere con el altar?-pregunto sonata

-nada sonata-arrugando la carta- solo tonterías de un fan-contesto adagio con un leve rubor

-espera dagi, la carta es de santa, no la rompas!

-y esto?

Dentro del sobre se encontraba una pequeña memoria de celular, adagio la puso en su celular para ver de que se trataba, dándose una gran sorpresa

.

.

.

.

-calculando objetivo-informo cp

Si bien mario es el tipo de científico e inventor que al crear algo interesante, lo hace de forma anónima o regala el crédito a otro, ya que prefiere vivir en el anonimato, el que le robaran una idea era una de las cosas que no iba a tolerar, en especial con lo mucho que costo hacer el regalo a las revoltosas, asi que, como "pequeña" venganza, estaba hackeando el sistema de misiles de uno que otro país para bombardear el polo norte, de todas maneras santa tenia su sistema detectores de misiles, asi que podía evacuar con magia a su gente, por lo cual lo bombardearía con suficiente misiles para destruir un continente

-veamos si tu saco mágico te salva de esta come galletas-se djo a si mismo mario con una risa que era comparable con la misma adagio cuando planeaba algo malo (y ambos dicen que no tiene nada en común..)

-Misiles listos señor, esperamos confirmación para la destrucción del polo norte-confirmo cp mientras señalaba en la pantalla en polo norte

-good bay santa-apunto de apretar el botón confirmar, cuando escucho un ruido extraño—y eso? Cp, que sucede?

-parece que las señoritas se están riendo señor-respondió cp

-riendo?

El científico salió de su cuarto para ver que sucedía, llegando a la sola donde las tres chicas, al menos adagio y aria no paraban de reírse

-y porque tanta risa?-pregunto curioso- pero que demonios!

Mirando el celular de adagio, pudo ver el motivo de tanta risa, su pelea contra santa había sido grabada, comentada y vendida como un evento único a diferentes criaturas mágicas o quien pudiera pagar el video

Adagio se movió a un lado, su reflejos fueron rápidos para esquivar al idiota que salto sobre ella en busca del celular, esta lo lanzo a sonata, la cual corrió para evitar ser atrapado por el joven que gritaba que le dieran ese video, esta se lo lanzo a aria

-que pasa zekeda, acaso te apena que veamos como peleas por nosotros?-se burlo, provocando un rubor en su rostro

-dame ese celular!-grito

Aria se agacho, logrando que este impactara con el sillón y rodara con el, pero aun asi se levanto, empezando un juego de "atrápalo si puedes" las chicas formaron un circulo en la habitación, lanzando el celular de aquí para haya haciendo correr al chico de un lado a otro, después de un rato, este no pudo mas, se recostó en el sillón, a pesar de no tener heridas visibles, aun estaba cansado por la pelea con el gusano y santa, sin contar que aun no desayunaba

-hagamos que esto no paso, de acuerdo?-pidió este sin dejar de mirar el techo

-de acuerdo-afirmaron las 3

Las tres continuaron abriendo sus obsequios, en su mayoría eran cosas que adagio eligió para ellas, o para ella misma, la cual no dudaba en manifestarlo como "para mi? Lo merezco, lo se" y cosas así, ropa, accesorios, a sonata le encanto un equipo para hacer diversos peinados, para luego ver las coletas de aria con un brillo maligno, cosa que aria noto y le advirtió que ni se atreviera a tocar su peinado

Mario por su lado, se quedó en el sillón viendo como las tres se daban regalos entre si, como si fueran niñas, este sonrió para si mismo, pero entonces cuando los regalos se acabaron, noto algo muy particular

-oigan

-que?-contesto adagio sin dejar de ver una prenda que se compro para ella misma

-y no ahí nada para mi?

Eso dejo fría a las tres, sus movimientos se detuvieron al darse cuenta de la situación que provocaba esa pregunta, simplemente se les había pasado totalmente que el joven también celebraba la navidad, las reacciones eran diversas, adagio estaba pensando en que decir sin moverse, sonata sonreía nerviosa y aria miraba a otro lado

-y-ya sabes zekeda, tu dijiste que no celebrabas la navidad, por ello creímos que darte un regalo seria fastidiarte por algo que no deseas, asi que deberías sentirte bien por que no te diéramos nada no crees?-le explico adagio lo mas convincente que pudo sonar

-mhpp….supongo que tienes razón, aun asi…

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando se escucho sonar el timbre, adagio agradeció eso, la salvo de ese momento tan complicado, ahora tendría más tiempo de pensar en como confundirlo si volvía a tomar el tema

-sonata, de nada sirve que empieces a envolver ese taco-le sugirió adagio

Mario por su lado, camino a la puerta, ni un regalo, una cosa era vivir como huraño y saber que nadie re regalara nada, pero con tres mocosas, al menos un dulce hubiera estado bien, o un turron, hubiera besado hasta celestia por un turron en esos momentos, y tampoco es que se creyera las palabras de adagio, acaso creyó que lo iba a confundir con esa sonrisa que pone al mentir? Resignado abrió la puerta, encontrándose con una pequeña que no esperaba que viniera a verlo

-dazzle? Que haces aquí?

-y-yo…quería desearle feliz navidad!-le grito-digo, feliz navidad mario

Adagio dazzle, no la sirena que todos conocen, aman y que quieren lanzar al espacio(mario) estaba frente a su puerta, llevaba un abrigo purpura unos pantalones de invierno azules, una bufanda blanca con toques negros y botas de nieve, tenia el cabello recogido con una coleta que hiba para abajo (no como la de sonata que se alza), y usaba lentes con bordes color rojo, la palabra "moe" se identificaba con ella en esos momentos

Ella y el se conocían ya casi 2 semanas, fue una forma curiosa el de conocerse, desde entonces, parece que habían congeniado muy bien, al punto que dazzle era la única chica (aparte de su alumna) a la que trataba con suma amabilidad sin cerrarse, por su parte, dazzle consideraba al joven muy alegre y de buenos sentimientos, por ello aprovechando las fiestas, había agarrado valor (y me refiero a ser empujada por sus amigas) para darle un obsequio, esta lo mostro con lso brazos entendidos sin atreverse a mirarlo si lo aceptaba o no, aunque por dentro esperaba que si

-¿para mi?-pregunto creyendo haber escuchado mal-oh, vale, gracias

Este lo acepto, lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrió con gentileza, no era correcto abrir un regalo despedazando la envoltura como si de un animal rabioso se tratara, dentro estaba una bufanda, tejida a mano, esta era negra con toques grises, este la miro para ponérsela

-me gusta-declaro feliz-te agradezco el detalle dazzle

-espera, deja que te la ponga bien

Dazzle empezó acomodarle la bufanda, era buen chico, pero carente de algún sentido de cómo vestir, una escena que al verla, uno diría "bonita pareja" o cosas asi

-te dije que eran tal para cual, mi instinto jamás falla

-el mismo instinto que te dijo que tomar leche y jugo de naranja serian buena idea?

-eso fue un error de cálculos!

-tu cerebro es un error de cálculos sonata

Detrás de unos arbusto del otro lado de la calle estaban sonata y aria (humanas) las cuales veían toda la escena con unos prismáticos, si bien adagio había cambiado desde que aquel rayo mágico arcoíris salido de quien sabe donde la impacto, esta seguía siendo su amiga, y ambas si bien jamás concordaban en algo, esto era una excepción, adagio y el profesor hacían una bonita pareja, y era obvio que a adagio le gustaba por la forma que actuaba frente a el, jugando con su cabello o poniéndose nerviosa, asi que la arrastraron hasta la casa, ya que esta pensaba enviar el regalo por correo, tocaron el timbre y la dejaron ahí sola a su suerte, eso era verdadera amistad

Pero a otros, no les gustaba nada

Mientras la "parejita" estaba en lo suyo, eran espiados por la ventana por las dazzling sirenas, estas miraban , mas no escuchaban lo que sucedía, eso no evitaba pensar que la impostora estaba arruinando su navidad, no es que les importara lo que zekeda/jefe/el idiota hiciera, pero no les agradaba que tratara con una de las "impostora" como ellas les decían, en especial a adagio no le gustaba que su clon mal hecho tuviera mejor trato con zekeda, era toda una nerd y aun asi el sonreía como un idiota!

-listo, asi te queda mejor

-vaya gracias, crei que con que cubriera el cuello bastaba-respondió el algo apenado

-descuida, aunque creo que me equivoque con los colores, tal vez si hubiera usado azul..

-no, me agrada como quedo, es cómoda, además que me gusta como huele

-como huele?

-si, como el perfume que usas, me gusta este olor

El no lo había dicho en plan de intentar algo, simplemente le gustaba el olor que emitia la joven delante de el, logrando provocar rubor en las mejillas de la joven, aria y sonata(humanas) que miraban todo la escena por prismáticos, sonrieron, era el momento

-es el momento, confiésate al idiota de un vez-indico aria por medio de un transmisor en su oreja

-¿que idiota?-pregunto sonata contestando el transmisor?

-pero que…sonata..

-¿si?

-¿tienes tu el transmisor?

-si

-el transmisor que te dije CLARAMENTE que se lo dieras a adagio por si se quedaba congelada como esta ahora?-gruño aria

-upsi-respondio sonata restando importancia al asunto

Mientras una pelea se daba en los arbusto, la parejita que tenia su momento, se vio interrumpido por la sensación que alguien los estaba mirando feo, ambos voltearon a la ventana, pero solo vieron las cortinas, las cuales se estaban moviendo por algún razón

-cierto, debo darte tu regalo-recordó mario para revisar dentro de sus ropas-aquí esta-mostrándole un sobre muy delgado, con un lazo y un moño rojo

La joven lo abrió con cuidado y reviso su contenido, su mirada de curiosidad paso a de sorpresa para luego de emoción mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, una gran sonrisa

-GRRACIAS!-grito para abrazarlo- GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!

El sobre contenía una invitación para la conferencia que Lorelei daría en el centro de la ciudad en el edificio "solaris", un lugar no solamente conocido como elegante y bien vigilado, si no que solo gente de poder o contactos consiguen un cuarto en ese lugar, el cual además tenia un parque de diversiones dentro, restaurantes, tiendas y una montaña de nieve artificial para esquiadores a un lado del edificio, una maravilla arquitectónica, y era un digno lugar para que la gran científica lorei daría una charla sobre sus últimos descubrimientos, aquella mujer era un ejemplo a imitar, inteligente, hermosa, experta con todo lo referente a la vida marina y el clima helados, capaz de vencer a cualquier tipo mano a mano, su sola presencia provocaba respeto entre sus presentes, ya admiración de muchas jóvenes quienes aspiraban a estudiar temas relacionados al mar, como era el ejemplo de dazzle

Esta empezó a girar sobre si misma mientras miraba la invitación con los ojos brillosos, conocería en persona a su ídolo, e incluso era vit! Por lo cual podría tratar en persona con ella! Conseguir una invitacion asi no era fácil, ni con dinero ya que lorei no era una mujer que da prioridad a las riquezas, esta elige con cuidado a quienes se acercan a ella, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que estaba girando y que abrazo al joven, de inmediato dejo de girar sin saber que decir

-tranquila, al menos se que acerté en tu regalo-comento alegre de haber acertado en su regalo y también para calmar a la chica, ya que esta se veía algo nerviosa por su reacción de antes

-¿pero como la conseguiste?-pregunto ella aun sin salir de su asombro

-pues…

 _Flash back_

 _En algún acuario hace unas semanas, se observaba a la idolo de muchas, lorelei y al que se creo una ley para que jamás condujera, mario zekeda, frente a frente, ambos mirándose fijamente con los brazos cruzados, esperando que alguno hiciera el primer movimiento_

 _-piedra.._

 _-papel…_

 _-TIJERA!...yeah, al fin te gane mujer, aja aja, quien gano? Yo gane-celebraba mario mientras alzaba los brazos-es tu cumpleaños aaja_

 _-después de 1 año de perder, alfin ganas, felicidades-le felicito lorei_

 _-exacto, y deberás cumplir con nuestra apuesta_

 _-no deberías dudar de mi palabra-dandole un sobre-aquí esta la invitación, intenta no llegar tarde_

 _-no es para mi, conozco una chica que te admita y también quiere estudiar la vida marítima-le respondió para guardar la invitación_

 _-ya veo-emitiendo un brillo filoso en sus lentes-¿intentando llegar a una joven a través de mi zekeda? algo ruin no crees?_

 _-¿Por qué será que todos me tienen tan mala fe? Para tu información no he tenido una cita desde la secundaria, asi que…espera, no tengo porque explicar nada!-se quejo el, provocando una risa en la mujer_

 _-ya, no te extreses-le contesto para retirarse del lugar, no sin antes mirarlo una ultima vez- pero recuerda que llevar una menor de edad a un hotel es contra la ley-le sugirió_

 _-Que no es eso!-grito enojado provocando una sonrisa en lorelei_

 _Fin del flash back_

-creo que tuve algo de suerte-relato el intentando no dar muchos detalles

-ya veo, pero de verdad aprecio esto, de vedad

Dazzle había recostado su cabeza sobre su pecho sin verlo, de verdad apreciaba lo que le dio, todo parecía bien, hasta que sintió unas palmaditas en su cabeza, entonces se percato de su situación, una joven estudiante visitando la casa de un profesor en navidad y dándole regalos a escondidas de todos? Eso le recordó aquellos programas donde la situación acaba en cosas de alto índole, provocando que se pusiera nerviosa, esta se separo de el para decir algunas cosas incoherentes, agradecer y salir corriendo de ahí mientras abrazaba su regalo con una sonrisa

-aria, dagi ya se esta yendo, hay que seguirla-indico sonata al ver a su amiga irse-vamos aria, no pierdas tiempo!

Sonata empezó a correr tras su amiga, mientras aria, la cual tenia la cara enterrada en nieve por sonata, se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir con todo el plan, además de tener nieve hasta en las orejas, ella preferiría irse a su casa y ver tv que estar tratando con la demente de sonata

-(odio la navidad…)-penso aria sin ganas de levantarse

.

.

.

.

.

Mario por su lado, después que adagio saliera corriendo de la nada (y vuelvo aclarar, este no nota que es la contraparte de la adagio sirena), volvió entrar a la casa, solo para sentir una ambiente pesado, las chicas observaban sus regalos, y al parecer tenían uan expresión de fastidio

-¿les pasa algo?-pregunto lel

-nada-respondieron al unísono para tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a su cuarto, no sin antes mirar a mario y su horrible bufanda, fue adagio la que tomo la palabra-y esa bufanda zekeda?

-ah, fue un regalo de navidad, ¿que les parece?-pregunto feliz de haber recibido un regalo

-esta horrible/ni a los perros les gustaría/deberías quemarla-fueron la respuestas de las tres chicas de forma seca, para dirigirse cada una a su cuarto, dejando a mario solo con sus pensamientos

-pero no se ve mal-pensó en voz alta, sin entender bien que paso

.

.

.

.

-y listo, tenemos todo cp?

-afirmativo, dulces, bocadillos, gaseosas, y algo de fruta para contrarrestar todo, y la lista de musicas, openings de la que no tiene ni idea de quien los creo, pero los oye por que suenan bien

-perfecto, hoy encuentro el dragon perdido del tiempo!

Después de desayunar y evitar que las chicas destruyeran su bufanda por "accidente", como el tirarle fósforos escendidos, o que sonata coincidentemente tuviera un frasco de polillas, este preparaba todo para poder jugar tranquilo wow sin que lo interrumpieran, ya que adagio dijo que saldría con las chicas, el podría aprovechar el que no hubiera tantos jugadores para buscar monstruos raros que salen solo cada 12horas, uno pensaría que quedarse frente a una pc en navidad es triste, pero esa era la actitud de alguien que apenas puede jugar tetris, los juegos online requieren dedicación…y algo de suerte

.

.

-¿como que no puedes venir?-pregunto dazzle ya al borde del enojo

-ya tenía planes, de verdad lo lamento, si quieres luego..

-olvídalo-cortando la llamada- idiota, mira que desaprovechar esta oportunidad

Adagio no la estaba pasando bien, ella siendo una de las sirenas mas bellas (según ella claro esta), y también humana, suponía que cualquier chico podría estar a su disposición, por lo cual esperaba pasar la navidad al lado de algún chico lo suficiente guapo para que tuviera la dicha de pasar el día con ella, eso no le importaría mucho otros años, pero al bastarda de Karin maaka le había echado en cara que de seguro pasaba las navidades con sola comiendo helado mientras miraba la tele, o que entre ella y sus amigas se daban el "cariño" que no podían conseguir de otros ni aunque rogaran, además de la pelea que tuvieron por esto, no iba a darle la satisfacción a esa perra de tener la razón, ella pasaría la navidad con algún chico, el problema es que en navidad todos ya tienen planes, y como adagio tenia entandares altos, solo tenia los números de bien chicos guapos, o de quienes le habían resultado agradables, la mayoría de llamadas tuvieron como respuesta " ni puedo", "estoy con mi familia", "con mi novia", " ¿ te conozco acaso?" Acabando con su agenda, quedando en 4 patas en el suelo negando la posibilidad que Karin maaka tuviera razón, ¡¿Cómo era posible que ella no consiguiera uan cita en un dia asi?! Un golpe a su orgullo, tendría que pasar la noche buena con la gruñona de aria y la ingenua de sonata otro años mas….como los mil años atrás…

-Ni hablar!-parándose con determinación- esa bastarda no tendrá la razón!

.

.

..

.

.

-ahora si malditos alis, ni crean, el dragon es mio!

Mario sonreía, tuvo suerte de encontrar el dragon que tanto buscaba, pero habia unos alis en su camino, formando una batalla campal, despues de 20 minutos de pelea, logro sacárselos de encima y matar al dragon, solo quedaba recoger su tan ansioso premio, cuando en eso la puerta de su cuarto/laboratorio fue abierta de una patada, adagio, la cual estaba bien vestida para salir a la calle, entro sin avisar, zekeda solo alzo una ceja, fuera lo que quisiera dazzle, no le importaba, tenia una recompensa que recoger, cuando en eso esta se acerco a la pared

-oye dazzle, que estas….oye no, que estas haciendo!-grito alarmado

Adagio paso de largo para acercarse al tomacorriente, y de un movimiento desconecto todo, provocando que la pc de mario se pagara frente a sus ojos, perdiendo su tan ansioso y codiciado dragon

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-abrazando al monitor-PRO QUE DIOS, PORQUE!-gritaba con un rio de lagrimas comicas-que rayos te sucede dazzle!

Esta ni le prestaba atención, se acerco a su armario y comenzó a rebuscar su ropa, cada tanto miraba una y la tiraba en la cama, si bien mario no toleraría eso, estaba mas ocupado llorando su perdida

-bien, esto servirá-dijo adagio para ver a zekeda-ya deja eso y canbiate. Saldremos a pasear-no pidio, ordeno

-¡que! ni creas! Por que saldría con..

-dije que S-A-L-D-R-E-M-O-S, asi que cámbiate, es mas, primero bañate y mas te vale no demorarte

Adagio lo habia mirado de tal forma que lo hico retroceder, como diciéndole "o te canbias o tendras que volver a levear" y el ya no soportaría tener que volver a empezar desde 0, adagio salio del cuarto, dejando a zekeda de mala gana al tener que hacerle caso a dazzle

-mandona-refunfuño este para ir ir a su baño

.

.

.

Algunos minutos despues, mario salio ya cambiado, llevaba una chompa azul oscura con líneas horizontales blancas, con un chaleco plomo encima, un pasntalon de lana negro y su fiel cp como brazalete en sus muñecas, esto ultimo adagio lo dejo pasar, esat tenia un gran abrigo purpura que llegaba hasta sus muslos, un gorro de lana del mismo color y unos pantalones de lana purpuras con botas para invierno

-te ves bien dazzle-le dijo, en verdad dazzle era bonita, si no fuera por aquella actitud de "todos estarán a mis pies", tal vez…

-ya lo se zekeda, es algo obvio-contesto ella con su usual orgullo

-(pido demasiado)-penso zekeda

-dagi, jefe, a donde van?-pregunto sonata que bajaba en busca de un dulce

-saldremos a pasear un rato, quieres venir?-pregunto mario

-¿enserio? Pues claro! Le avisare a aria-conetsto sonata para ir por aria

-…

-eh, pro que me estas mirando asi?-pregunto mario al ver la forma tan fea que dazzle le estaba dando-uughhhhh, y por que el codazo?

-por diiota-contesto ella para dirigirse a la puerta

Y asi, el trio de sirenas mas un poni/humano salieron sin un rumbo fijo

Continuara…..

Y aquí la 4ta parte, y si, habrá quinta, he reescrito este cap ya varias veces, ya que salen mas y mas ideas.


End file.
